


BEAUTY&THE BEAST

by WhiteDemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Creepyshipping, Crime, Denial, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hate Sex, Inexperience, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex in the Dark, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemon/pseuds/WhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa meet the most dangerous thief in her whole life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry for my bad english, english is my third language, but i hope you enjoyed anyway. Comments are appreciated, of course ;).

 

The young girl was terrified because of the shadows in the dark.

\- Who are you? Do I know you? Show yourself!

She froze.

\- If you not, I calling to the police, for God's sake! I'm warning you…

The stranger began to walk toward her, anyway.

She tried to do or says something clever, but unfortunately,

nothing really wise not come to the girlish head...

“It’s over”.

She just try again.

\- Did you hear me? Like I said, just leave me alone!  
I'm not joking, so better be careful.

Sansa could run away, but she didn’t.

“He is faster than me, for sure”.

She felt his minty breath on her soft skin.

\- Nobody can hear you, my lady. We are all alone, so be a good girl like always used to and shut your mouth, pretty please.

\- I have nothing, I swear. – she beg him. – I have no money and…  
\- I don’t care about a money, Sweetie. I'm rich enough...

She’s breathing deeply.

\- But really, I have nothing valuable to you…

\- Oh, such a little liar… - He gently smiled, propably. – You are priceless.

He lifts his mouth to her ear, whispering softly…  
\- Am I wrong, Sansa?

She blinked in surprice.  
\- Mr. Baelish, is that really you?

She recognized him, at least.  
He let her go.

\- Thanks Gods, I just thinking…nevermind. You scared me almost to death.  
\- I’m really sorry. I have no such a cruel intention.

His voice sounds so rough and strange…  
And now, he just stood there, staring at her with hungry in his dark, amazing eyes.  
Miss Stark must admitted, this man is really handsome. She never noticed it before.  
Mr. Baelish was much, much older, but still.

She looked at him with more curiousity…

He’s wearing a black jacket in james dean's style and blue jeans. And now, without a moustach, he looks strangely youthful.  
Sansa covered herself.

“My red dress is definitely too short…” - she thinking without a cause.

\- You look so beautiful tonight, Sansa. And I just can't resist you anymore.  
\- My lord...I'm sorry but what are you talking about? Because I don't understand.  
\- I admire you, Little Dove. You’re so brave and sensitive.  
\- Why you say something like that? You don’t even know me so much.  
\- Oh, I know you, better than you think...  
\- What?

 

Petyr Baelish took one finger and put on his own lips.  
\- Shhh…- he said, smiling. – Be quiet.

She takes a breath.

\- And just relax, my Beauty. I don’t wanna take you by the force…So please, don’t make me. Just let me…

He put his hands on her body, on her wrist. And then, he just touched one of her naked breast…  
She moaned softly.  
\- Do you like that? I can give you so much more.  
When he licked her hardening nipple, Sansa can't helped yourself, the poor thing must yelped with ecstasy.

\- I know what you want, Sweetling. And I’m gonna give you this.right.now.  
Just like that...

He pushes her up against the wall. Sansa felt his hands on hers.  
The girl was trapped.

One of his hands moves down to her female parts.  
\- What you gonna try to do with me?

He smiled.  
\- I hope you’re still a virgin?  
\- Yes. Yes of course. Why you asking me?  
\- Perfect. Just perfect. I’ll be your first, Sweetling…

Then he realized, that she was afraid, because of him.  
\- Baby, I don’t want to hurt you. I promise. Skaut’s honor.

She’s still breathing heavily.  
\- So tell me, what do you really want from me? I must to know.

He was looking at her, with no emotions on his face.  
\- All I want is make you happy. Trust me, LittleBird.

His voice becam low.  
\- Do you believe me?  
\- Yes, my lord. I believe you. But...what am I suppose to do?  
\- Right now, sweetheart? Nothing. Nothing at all. Just...relax like I said, don't move...and spread your legs, please.  
He whispered in her ear, touching her in the most sensitive places.  
\- Oh, yes, perfect…

And then, Baelish just touched her wet lips between her legs and then slipped two of his fingers inside her.  
Sansa moaned loudly. Her reaction enjoyed him so much.

\- You see? How simple is that?

She blushed immediately  
, feeling his touch just right there…

\- What are you doing? My lord…please, it's so-it's all wrong, we really shouldn't...Somebody would come here and .. ohhh. ..Gods….oooohhh.

No one else never touched me there…

\- I’m glad. Tell me something more about this feeling. Can you?  
\- This is sooo…amazing…I never realize…My whole body is on fire…  
What’s happen to me? I can' t stand this feeling…almost. It’s so…oh.  
\- Don't worry, it's allright.  
\- But why…my lord…why?  
\- Because this is exactly what I want from you.

And then, he moved his finger in and out of her waiting cunt.  
Faster and faster.  
She beg him for more.  
\- Ooohhh...this pleasure is unbelievable…I can’t…take...any…longer..  
\- Do you like that, Sansa?  
\- Yes, oh yesss.  
\- Your innocent is so cute…

He took his hand completely out of her.

\- What are you doing?! Don’t stop it! Your lovely fingers.... Put them inside me, right now! Please... just do it. I wanna feel you right there...in that way…

 

Baelish slid a finger inside of her vagina, once again. And then, he ran his tongue over one of her pink, hard nipple. She gasped in pleasure.

\- Give me more…my lord. I want more.  
\- As you wish, my lady.

Baelish lowered himself and she felt his tongue on her tender parts. As he buried his face into the apex her tights, Sansa’s fingers sharping Petyr’s hair.

\- OhMyGods…

Sansa almost could feel the fire between her shaking legs.  
And she was trapped between him and the wall.  
Littlefinger just liking her pussy for a long, long time…  
And then, without a warning, he licked her sweet sensitive pussy a little more deep inside... She gasped louder. - You know something? I could lick you all night.  
In response, Sansa moaned loudly, simply because of this special torture.  
\- Just don’t stop…please, don”t..I beg you..  
\- You don’t have to, girl. I love it. Your taste is so good. And you smell so sweet, damn it! Just like a lemon cakes…  
\- Lemon cakes?? Are you kidding me…ohhh, yesss.  
She forget about everything, the whole world would disappear.  
Now, only one thing has matter for Sansa.  
Petyr's tongue.  
He was on her, in her, everywhere.

And now, this tongue just ran over Sansa's tender clit, torturing her in the most pleasurable way...

\- I...can't...take....a...breath....Please…please…don't stop…not yet…please.  
He looked up at her.  
I can give you anything you need.

He gasped, watching her pussy, all wet from delicious juice.

\- Oh Gods, how incredibly wet you are. Such a great temptation. And finally…  
Your wetness is enough. Now...you are ready, my dear.

She don't understand yet.  
\- Ready for what?  
\- For me.

He said and kissed her gently, moving his lips on her neck, and whispering in her ear.  
\- I wanna fuck you, right now, in the dark. You agree?  
\- Yes, yes please, just fuck me.  
\- Even if you don't know what's that really mean?  
\- Yeah...  
\- As you wish, Sweetling.

Then, once again, she felt his tongue on her tender folds and she cried in ecstasy.

\- Don't stop, it's so niceee what you doing to me. I want you right there, on my...  
\- On your pussy? You need something really hard, I think...  
\- Yes ohyess, on my pussy, and inside of her....please hurry. And come, come to me closer, my lord…

This is it.  
This is what he truly want.  
And now, he's dirty dreams come true.

\- You're only a girl. You have no power over me. But...

He kisses her gently.

She heard something. Sounds like he just unzipped his jeans.  
She blushes.  
\- What ar..  
\- Say it.  
\- What?  
\- Say that you hate me.  
\- What? No, is not true. I don't hate you. I never did.  
\- So what? Just say it.  
\- No.  
\- Say it!

She felt him as he moved the tip of his cock and then he thrust him into her delicious wet cunt.  
\- Say it! As I told you...- He started moving inside her.

 

Sansa gasped in schock and surprise.  
Her virgin walls clenching around him, around his growing cock.  
As he begins to pump inside her, slowly, she almost cry with pain.

I’m falling to pieces.  
I’m falling to pieces.

But the pain was short and quickly transform into a real pleasure.  
For him, of course, too.

Her muscles clenched around his cock drives him crazy.  
\- Wonderful, you're so tight, so perfect. Even better than in my dreams.

And she moaned in ecstasy.  
\- What you do to me? No one else touched me there. Like never.  
\- This is just exactly what I want, Sweetling.

He kissed her once again.  
\- We don't have to hurry, right?  
And when he covered one of her hard nipples by his mouth, Sansa gasped. Feeling touch of the tip of his cock, which massaged her tender walls, almost sending her to the edge…  
\- Let me just savour the beauty of this moment. – he said.

And she had so much pleasure of this experience, too.

\- Faster, my lord…- she begged.  
\- Sansa, you're all mine. - he says in a low voice. - Do you hear me?  
\- I do. I'm yours. Only yours. Always yours…I want you inside me, deeper.  
\- I’m here.

 

She wrapped her legs around him and bring him closer. To fell him better. She cried from happiness, when she felt like his penis just massaged the walls of her little pussy, much much stronger.  
Over and over again, without end.  
He pulled in and out of her vagina and it's seems like he never want to stop it…

\- Yes, baby, right there, my pretty bad boy... – she whimpers.  
\- What did you say?  
\- Nothing. Nothing at all…please, continue.

 

He obey, going deeper and deeper into her body. They both lost in their senses.

\- Now, you see how simple is that? So much pleasure, in the same time, for both of us. Sex is a really good thing.  
\- Oh, yeahh… Your sweet sword just sending me to the stars...  
\- My sword? Oh yeah, I get it. I know what you mean.  
\- And I never forget about you.  
\- I hope so. Sweetling.  
She wrapped her hands around his neck. And then she rid on him, like never before.  
She moved so fast, with true passion…  
Up and down, up and down on his hard cock.  
Again.  
Again.  
And again.  
She was lost in this sensation. And he likes it.  
\- Oh yeah, fantastic, don't stop girl, you are very good in this, my love…Do you feel me there.now. so deeply.inside you?

\- Yes, oh yeeess, I can feel you so much, here, in me, in my pussy and this feeling is so… ohhh keep doing that… daddy… ohhhh...I love it what you do to me.

\- You dirty little bitch… I know you love it when I’m fucking you…

\- What?

\- I didn't say anything…

Sansa's own arms stroked around his neck. And then, she impaled herself on him even faster and deeper than before… She screams, still waiting for more.

\- Faster…Harder, my lord! I want you so much..oh..- she moaned. – Love me, fuck me, anything you want.  
\- Even more than now?  
\- Oh yes, harder…and don' t stop.  
\- You’re so greedy, my dear. How could this happen?

His hips began to rock faster than ever.  
\- Something like that?  
\- Ohhhh - she whimpers happily.  
\- So fast is good enough for you, Sansa?  
She moaned, without answer, at first. Untill she started screams from pleasure.

\- Love me, my lord, i wanna feel you there, inside of me, in my pussy, how long is possible…  
\- I'm glad you say so.  
\- And I think that I love you.  
\- Really? How sweet…But Sansa, you know nothing about a love..  
\- Don't be so sure. Maybe I know something about it.  
\- No, you don’t.

He pulled in and out of her even faster.  
\- Petyrrrr...

She bites him.  
Blood.  
On his lip.  
\- I’m really sorry, I just…  
He smiled.  
\- In the name of Seven…It's nothing. Just a drop of blood. Small price. Who cares? You just calling me by name. For me, nothing alse matter, baby.

He whispers in her ear, moving down one hand, and touching her in the most  
sensitive places. Once again.  
\- Just say it, Sansa. You know what…  
\- You are so greedy...and cruel, my lord. Do you have any heart?  
\- Yes, I have. Of course I have. Like anybody alse. I'm still a human being…but…  
\- But what?  
\- But my heart is a made of stone...you understand? Because I’m a the monster..

 

He rutted into her, covering her mouth by his free hand.  
And then, she could feel like his cock fuck her almost brutally...

\- Say it, Sweetling.  
\- No.

He enjoyed her so much, circling his pelvis, when he was inside her. - Say it, baby.  
\- No. I don't want to. It's a lie. I don't hate you, Petyr. You must be okay with that...  
Baelish pulled out of her completely, once again.

\- Turn around, Sweetling - he said. She did it, like he asks.  
And then, without warning, he rutted into her behind, trusthing his cock between Sansa's maiden cheeks, running his thumb over her clit, pressed strongly. The second free hand covered her mouth.  
She lets cry out, from pain and pleasure in the same time.  
He whispered into her ear:

\- You was a very bad bad girl and you just need this. You need this special punishment, Sweetie.

He chuckled.  
\- And, by the way, I want to come into your perfect little ass, Sansa. Don’t be angry… I hope you don't mind.  
\- I'm so close my lord.  
\- I know baby. I know about it. But you don't want to more sex with strangers, do you?  
\- You're a not strang....  
\- Silence. Like I said.

NEVER.AGAIN.SANSA.  
WITH NO ONE. ONLY ME.

\- Yesyes, my lord. Only you. No one else. Never.  
\- Very well. Don't make me to punish you for a bad behaviour, in that way. I know you like it, but still. My black heart is blooding because of you, darling.  
Remember.  
You don’t try to hide from me. I can find you everywhere…  
She gasped in respose.  
\- And now, just say it. Say it at laud, please.  
She moaned, feeling him so clearly. Her smooth white back arches when he going inside of them...And then, Petyr moved his hips, impaling her little too fast, with no mercy. Sansa can't stand this no more...She screams from pain and bliss, at the same time.  
\- Ohhhh…allright! ALLRIGHT! I hate you, I hate Petyr, I hate you so much...Are you satisfied?!... I do…ohhhhh...I cant’t…

 

That was so strong and fantastic feeling, he in her, right there, right now, even she couldn’t describe it.

She tried to catch her breath.  
\- What was that?  
\- One simple word - The called 'Orgasm' .  
\- I see. It's happen , just When two people are very happy together.  
\- Something like that, Sweetling. ..Something like that.

They get cleaned up to order.

She smiled in the most beautiful way.

\- Do you want my phone number?  
\- No, thanks. Like I said, I can find you everywhere. No matter where you going.

And then, she looked up on the phone.

\- Ooops, it' s a text message from the Hound. ..He’s propably looking up for me…  
\- The Hound? He' s your date tonight, or your boyfriend?

She blushed.  
\- No. He's not. Not exactly. Don't be so jealous. You have no reason. He's just. ..some kind of protector to me….sometimes. Not today.  
\- Your a personal security?  
\- Kind of.  
\- Oh, I see. Such a shame.  
\- Why?  
\- I could be your protector.  
\- You? Why?

He touched her lips tender. A few moments later, his fingers touched her chin softly...

\- Because I just fucked you like no one has ever and you like it, Sweetling.  
I had you and my life is complete.

He smiled.  
\- And now, you are belong to me. You’re mine, Sansa. Always and forever.

MINE. - Baelish repeated with lower voice, kissing the top of her hand and then...he just disappear...like a ghost...in the dark of the night.


	2. Shadow is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is coming...

 

 

 

 

2 months later...

 

 

Unkown number just send her this text message:

"Come to me.  
Now.  
I need you. Badly.

P.S. Room number 666. And don't laugh,  please."

Sansa's smile on her face is really big.

_She knows who was it._

Sansa went out of the house immediately,  and she sat into a limousine, waiting for her...  
She wasn't even surpriced.

_"Petyr said that he's a rich man. That was not a lie"._

Miss Stark is thankful to Gods for it, that she's wearing sexy today.    
Not casualy or sporty, like she used to...  
Her hands are shaking. 

  
_"Why am l so nervous? It's nonsense. "_

And the girl tried to focus on something else.  
 _"Dont be so excited, you moron.  Just dont. Perhabs he' s joking and you going crazy with no reason ..No comment."_

  
Her strange thoughts make her sad,  a little bit.

_"I can't believe it. That's all his fault! He blows my mind. I knewed at the beginning, Petyr Baelish is a dangerous man. Why am I so bloody stupid?"_

She started praying in panic.  
 _"I hope everything is allright...pleasee. If an elevator is out of order,  I die...propably"._  
She's looking a right door. And then, Sansa find them, standing exactly opposite a room 666.

_"Finally!"._

_Knock, knock._

 

__

\- It's open.

Sansa opened the door his office, uncertainly.   
\- May I interrupt?  
\- I got you!  
His laugh sounds unexpectly light.  
\- My little, shy intruder...You're reading in my mind. - he said,  kissing her forcely. - I missed you, Sweetling.  
\- And I missed you too...- she said

,  kissing him back. - What took you so long?   
\- I was busy, baby.  I mean,  really.  
\- Yeah, yeah...I get it. - She looked around.  - You have a very nice office,  you know?  
\- Shh...Not a word,  Sweetling. No more words, untill I say so...Is that clear? - he whispers in her ear, pushing the girl on his desk.

And then, Petyr lightly spread her tights, kissing her more gently,  this time. She gasped under touch of his lips.   
\- Umm...What are you doing?  
\- Oh, nothing special.  I just want to lick my beautiful lady...  
She breathed heavely.

  
"Oh yeah,  please do it!".

  
Sansa froze,  looking at him uncertainly. She wasn't wearing any panties. Baelish smiled on this view. He fell to his knees, spreading her tights widely  apart to expose her female parts.  
A few moments later, which seems so long like a all eternity for Sansa,  the man put his face between her long legs.

  
\- Close your eyes,  Beauty...

  
His tongue flicks against her entrance, slipping into her impatiently.  
She cried out from pleasure, whimpers as she felt the movements of his tongue against her folds,  at her entrance.  
He moves so slowly, up and down over her sensitive clit, and trailing the edges of her lower lips...  
And then, Petyr began teasing,  torturing her hardening nub by the tip of his clever tongue...so fast.  
\- Right there, my beloved, just right there. ..  
When he started leaving little pecks on her pussy, Sansa started rubbing herself against his mouth.  
\- Ohhh yesss...Lick your lady,  Petyr..  
\- I said:  Be quiet, Sweetling. 

Baelish kept licking her roughy.  
Like he knew exactly how much her pussy wants his tender touch.   
The girl yelled his name.

\- More, Petyyr...give me something more!  
And then, he finished apparently, because a moment later,  Petyr kissed her and Sansa could feel his lips on hers...tasting her own juice.  
\- Turn around.  
She try to hesistate, but he calms her by his words:   
\- No pain,  I promise.  Do what I say.  
She obeyed.  
\- Good girl.  - he smirked,  pleased. - Hands on the desk, Sansa.   
Perfect.  Now, stick out your lovely tush, please.

She pushes backward,  immidiately, with a force.  
He laughed lightely.

  
\- My cute,  greedy Little Dove...

  
She felt his fingers running over her slit...

  
\- You can say anything you want. - he encouraged her, touching Sansa's skin.  
\- Take me, my lord. I want you so m

uch. My pussy needs your hard cock. I need you inside me.  
She begged piteously,  arching her back.  
\- Patience,  my love.   
Sansa moaned, when he moves his fingers between her bums, gently.  
\- Tell me something...I know that I  hurt you that night,  Sweetling.  I'm really sorry.  But that punishment was for your own good.  
\- What?  No. You didn't hurt me.  
\- Excellent...because I want to hurt you now.

  
She felt his minty breath between her bottom.  
\- How do you feel now?  
\- I love it. This sweet cold feeling, omygooosh. ..  
\- You have the prettiest bottom I ever seen. .  
He said softly and then she felt amazing touch of his lips,  just right there.  
Baelish licked Sansa's slit behind, untill she gasped.  
He stoped, standing up, unexpectely.  
She looked at him, over her shoulder.

Petyr drinked a glass of vodka, wetting his hair lightly...  
And then, he taked off his black suit,  rolling up a sleeves of his white,  elegant shirt.

She saw him, like he slid one of his fingers into his mouth, at first. And when he gently slipped these finger into her ass,  touching her breast and kissing her neck, Sansa moves back,  trying impaled herself on his hand.  
Few moments later, he took his finger out of her, lowering himself again, against her arching back.  
\- What do you want?  
\- You know what. I want more,  my lord.  
-  Your wish is like an order to me, Little Dove. But you must say it.  
\- Oh no. I don't play like that.  
\- You don't understand. Say you forgive me.  
\- What? This is something new...And no problem. I can forgive you anytime you need. Petyr, I forg. .  
\- No, not now, not yet, baby.  Later.  
He said with smile,  dipping his small finger between her white globes.  
\- You like that?   
\- And how you think? - Her answer pleased him, very much. He stand up and she could feel the press of his hardening manhood behind. Sansa' s buttocks started shaking in pleasure.  
\- You gonna trick me like a slave?  Your slave?   
\- Who say so? Such a sensonable idea, Sweetling.  For me,  you're always be a queen.  
Without warning, Baelish moves his hand and slid his another finger inside her dripping wet vagina, kissing her neck all the time.  
He discovered her core, curling his long fingers.  
\- I want your delicious pussy.  I want your sweet tights. I want your beautiful eyes. I want your breath. I want your broken soul.  
And I want YOU ENTIRELY, Sansa.  
I want everything.  Did you understand,  my lady?  
\- Yes.  Yes I do.   
\- Like I said before, that night,  i don't want to hurt you,  but temptation is too strong...and I want to hear your scream...  
Can you forgive me this sin? Can you? - he asked.

  
She gasped, turning her face and kissing him in response..  
\- Have you ever been spanked, Sweetling ?  - he asks, with his hands tangled in Sansa's red hair.   
\- No, never.  I don't need to be spank. I was always a good girl...  
\- Exactly.  You was.   
Petyr' s voice sounds rough and tender in the same time.  And his green eyes were darker now.  
\- But you're not a good girl anymore.  
He lowered himself,  touching her white buttocks.   
\- Good girl gone bad,  am I right?   
Baelish asked her,  sliding the tip of his tongue gently between her slit,  once again. And then, he dipp his middlefinger between girlish lower lips, too ..  
She got moaned louder from desire.  
His lips running over her slit and his finger moving inside her hungry  pussy...She can't stand this.  All of it leads the girl into the madness.  
\- Petyr,  this is too much. I'm so close. ..  
\- Can I ? Did have I your permission?  
\- Yes, you have. You have my permission.  
\- So you want to lose control, Sansa ?  You want to be punish?   
\- Oh yes,  of course. I want to be punish,  very much...- she nodded.   
\- I hope so, my love.  
The sound of a ringtone broke the moment of silence.  Sansa laughed.   
\- Is this " Everybody wants to rule the world"? Cool.   
He took the phone.  
\- What??! No, for the fucking Gods sake! Not now!  
He said with anger in his voice.   
\- Who was it?  
\- Nevermind.   
Without warning,  Petyr began to spank her bottom.   
\- I missed you so much, Sweetling...  
\- Me or my pussy?   
\- Both.   
He slapped one of her pink buttocks too strong.   
She lets cry out.   
\- Did I hurting you now?  
\- No. - she lied,  wanting make him pleased.  
\- Perfect.   
He started spanking Sansa, her second buttocks, with even more force than before.   
Miss Stark just can't stand this thing no longer.   
She screams,  feeling pain under his hits.   
Baelish stopped immidiately.   
\- Forgive me, Sweetling. - he said,  wrapping his arms around hers and kissing her.   
\- This is all my fault. Me and my animal instincts...I'm so sorry,  Sweetling. I was upset. Not because of you, of course.  You're innocent.  This is because of these idiots, whose works for me. I can't count on any of them...  
  He confessed, touching her pussy with unusually tender.  He knows that her clit wants his touch so badly,  right now.   
\- You know what,  Sweetling? I dreamed about this situation for a long time...to take you in that way.  
You,  laying on my desk, and I, fucking you from behind...  
\- Please,  do it... - she yelled weakly, so sick from the combination of the heat and pain of her body.  
And then,  finally,  his hungry dick takes her, her so wet pussy by one thrust.  
Petyr's painfully hard organ could slip inside her cunt so easy,  because of Sansa' s amazing wetness.  
He grabs her arse for a better access, sliding his cock inside,  moving back and forth.   
\- You're my only weakness, Sansa...  
\- What did you say?  
\- Nothing.  
She wrapped her hands on the edge of the desk, when he began pumping her.   
He pulled in and out of her cunt really gently,  this time.  
\- Finally. .Your great,  hard cock inside my pussy,  so wet from juice.  
She yelped in ecstasy.  
\- How wonderful.  I waited for this special moment over 2 months.  
\- That was my biggest wish too, Sweetling.   
She gasped and squirms softly, laying undernath him, when he kissed her silky skin,  filling her up.   
And then, Petyr pulled out of her, completely.   
\- What?  Oh no...are you kidding me?  
She asks in surprice.   
He buttoned up and sat back on his chair,  exhausted.  
\- Ok, my turn!  
She said with a mysterious smile, gets on her knees, and unzipping his pants.   
\- What are you doing, Sweetling? - he raised an eyebrow.   
\- You know what. ..  
She grabs his shaft by her fingers,  sliding her hand on his manhood,  up and down, up and down.  Again. Again.  And again.   
He gasped in pleasure, surprised. 

I got you!  - she thinked, grabs him tighter untill he began moans lightely.   
\- And what now,  my lord?   
\- Are you sure?   
\- Yes,  absolutely.  I wanna do this to you, for real.  
\- You don't even know how...  
\- Don't be afraid.  My mathematic's professor says that I'm a very good student and I learn fast...  
Just tell me what to do.  
\- This is simple.  - he said,with smirk on his face.  Open your mouth,  Sweetling.

He commanded her, even now.  
And then, she did exactly what he wants.  
Sansa raised her head to his lenght,  taking him into her mouth.  
She kissed the tip of Petyr' s cock before,  untill her lips wrapped around him entirely,  tightely...so tight. ..  
\- Sansa,  please. ..be careful with your teeth.  
\- I try to do my best...just let me,  my lord.   
Without waiting she did, taking him, his hardening member so deep as she can. So deep Inside her mouth...  
And then,  she began to suck his dick,   
moving her head back and forth.  
\- That was unexpected,  darling-  he said, touching her hair and moaning softly.  
His penis sliding in and out of her lips with obscenic sound...  
Seems he enjoyed very much, gasping in pleasure.  
\- Am I doing something wrong,  my lord? -  She asks him with innocence.  
\- Nonono, keep going,  it's fine...keep going, my dear. ..- Petyr's voice was silent and full of lust.  
And his appreciated answer truly pleased her.  
She plays with him, licking the tip of his member with pedantic accuracy and driving him crazy.  
His manhood started to move inside her mouth more deeply, forcely.   
She's eating him, almost.   
\- My old friend Shae is a liar.  - Sansa confessed.  - She said that a seed of man is something disgusting. ..But you' re taste like a mint,  even there. ..Awesome.   
\- Wow,  mint and lemon cakes. Such a perfect combination.  
Don't you think?  
\- Yes,  indeed.  
And then, she jumped on him, nearly, lowering herself onto his cock, slowly,  at first.  
\- Ohhh, yesyes. ..exactly right there,  in this place, baby.  - she repeats, riding  him slowly,  focused on this sweet sensation.   
\- I want you. .I want your hard cock..asap...and fuck me harder,  my lord.  
  He grabs her hips, pulling into her deeper. And then,  he moves faster, exactly how she asked, kissing her gently.  
Few moments later, he began rubbing her nub by his thumb.  
She's impaled herself on his dick so fast,  rocking her hips back and forth.  
Girl's hands were wrapped around  
Petyr's neck.  
\- Open your mouth-  he commanded her. And when she did,  Baelish slid his thumb inside,  slowly.   
Sansa immidiately wrapped her sweet lips around his thumb tighter.   
"If my lady mother could see me like this..." - she thinked, sinking herself onto his cock,  over and over again.  
\- Petyr...- she repeats his name at loud,  like a real maniac, breathing straight into his mouth.  
\- now,  i'm on the top,  and you are my slave. ..  
He groaned in unision,  feeling the muscles of her cunt,  clenched sooo tight around his manhood.  And then,  Sansa began rocking her back and forth on him, even faster than before.  She took his hands,  putting them on her breasts.   
Miss Stark try to blame herself for having too much joy,  when he fucked her in that way.  
And she felt almost like a dirty whore, because of it...  
" My dear mother, what you think about me? I was always your little good girl. Did you hate me now?".  
She begged her mother for forgiveness.  
But now,  when he was with her,  no!  
in her, so close like no one else,  she regrets nothing.  
Sansa was truly happy,  because of feeling his dick,  deeply inside her,  in her pussy.    
She was happy like never before.  
He comes,  and when she felt this,  in half a heartbeat,  she comes too...  
\- Ohhhh Gooodsss,  Petyr,  i can't! !!! Ohhhhh...

  
And then, they were silent, and she put her head on his arm.  Baelish tangled his fingers in her hair.  
\- I want to stay in that way.  
He smiled at her, gently. They get cleaned up, in no hurry.  
Few minutes later,  she stood up,  and walked, looking at throw to the window.

He stood behind her. 

\- Look at this.... The moon... It's so beautiful.   
He smiled, kissing her in her cheek.

\- The moon is no competition for you, Sweetling.

She smiled.  
\- You know that, right?

  
\- What?   
\- That I love you.  
\- Don' t say that, Sansa.  
\- Why?

  
He shooked his head.  
\- Excuse me for a minute.  
Petyr tooked the phone, finally.

 - Just buy him. Buy everyone of them, no exception. I must kick out all of these people from this city.. From my city. - he repeated with more force.

He turned the phone, with anger on his face.

\- Why you trick people like a trash? You was right, Petyr. You don't have a heart, for real. 

\- And just like Tina Turner says, who needs a heart when a heart can be broken.

\- So convenient…

\- Don’t say like that, Sweetling.

\- Why? This is true.

 

He took her hand in his own.

\- Because I died for love, once.

\- Don’t be so dramatic…

\- I have loved only one woman. Only one, in my entire life…

\- Yeah? Who?

\- Your mother, Sansa.

She didn’t believed what he says.

\- What?! This is not funny, nothing at all! My mother died in a terrible car accident two years ago…

\- I know. Cat was everything to me.

\- You’re sick!

\- Perhabs, I am…But I have a few advantages, too…

In the end, I always get what I want. Always. One way or another. Like you, for example.

\- Did you had my lady mother too?

She asks tensely. Petyr’s smirk disappears immediately.

\- You have a damn right…I loved Cat more than anything in the whole world. But you know…love is a double-edged blade. And I’m cursed now.

 He said with sadness in his tone…

\- She was my biggest wish but we never…you know…If we…me and Cat…you might have been my child…

 

He touched his forehead.

\- This is no matter anymore. She’s dead.

\- Yes, indeed. She’s dead. And you still in love with her! O my gods, it’so sick!

Now I realize that you don’t see me. You see her, IN ME!

HER. MY MOTHER. NOT ME.

What the fuck is wrong with you,  Petyr? 

I can’t stand this! How could you do this to me?! And now, when I’m in love into you…I hate you!!

 

He try to hug her, but she pushed his hands away.

\- Don’t touch me, how dare you…- she hits him across his face.

– What you gonna do, Little Dove?

\- I’m leaving now and even don’t try to stop me. It’s over!

\- Please, don’t do it. I can’t loose you. Because…if I loose you, I loose everything, Sweetling.

\- I don’t care! Like I said, IT’S OVER, PETYR!

 

She cried, opening the doors.

\- Sansa, don’t. – he beg her gently.

 

But she didn’t want to listen him.

When she left outside the building, her phone started calling…

\- Can you forget?

\- I don’t know, yet. I can to think about it tomorrow. – she said with anger and turn off the phone, almost crying.

 

_What am I suppose to do?_

 

She asks yourself, the stars and the Gods…

 

Unfortunately…

 

The silent was only answer for Sansa.

 

 


	3. The Beast comes back.

6 months later.

She met him, when she came out of the school. He stood on the steps, just like that...

\- How did you find me?  
\- That was easy, Sweety.  
\- I can smell cigarettes. Have you been smoking?  
\- Yes, I have to.  
\- And how long you have been waiting for me?  
\- A couple minutes. 

He put his hand into a packet.  
\- Cigarette? Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetling. I just forgotten you' re underage.

She avoided his gaze.  
\- Look at me, baby.  
\- I refuse. And you cannot make me, Petyr. Not after all what you done to me.  
\- What's wrong? Why you push me away? You're still angry, right?

Baelish took her firlmly.

\- Or you have someone else, baby.

She breathed heavily, feeling his touch.

\- Take your hands off me! You have no right.  
\- I ask you something.

Her anger grows.  
\- Get out of my way!

Instead, he wrapped his hands around her waist.  
\- It' s nice to hear your sweet voice, honey. Even you're so mad...  
\- How dare you...let me go. Because..because...I can start to scream.  
\- Just look at me. - he caught her chin, held it, so she must look at him.  
\- And listen...something happened. Something is wrong.  
\- I'm not curious. You have your problems, I got mine. And...I'm engadged. With Sandor Clegane, for your information.  
\- What did you say? - he took her jawline, looking deeply in Sansa' s eyes.  
\- You can't lie.  
\- So teach me. You are an expert in lies. Am I wrong?

Petyr gasped.  
\- I tell you, Sweetling. Something happened. 

"He looks nervious, no doubt..."  
She noticed with a drop of satisfaction.

\- Give me a hint, Sherlock.  
\- Sansa, it's not funny. I'm serious. You're in danger. Some people want to find you. Bad people.

She blinked in surprise.  
\- What, you think I' m stupid, huh? - she asked, but he ignored her. \- I must to hide you somewhere... In the safest place, for a while. - he added quickly.  
\- Whose they? What they will do to me? Or what they want from me? I have nothing...  
\- I'm really sorry, baby. Better if you don't know too many details.  
They are dangerous. Even more than I am. I mean, really. You have to trust me.  
\- And where is this secret place, if I may ask? The best place for me, in your opinion.  
\- In my house, 150 miles away from New York City. No one knows about - as you say - "this secret place".  
\- Sounds sneaky.  
\- Sweetling, it's necessary.  
She chuckles.  
\- Yeah, right. I got this picture in my head. Why am I even asking? It's obvious.

She touched her neck, knowing he will follow her every move with attention.  
Petyr lightly licked one of his lips.  
His hunger of Sansa's, taste her skin. She knows what about he thinks now.  
And this discover pleased the girl even more, after all what happened between them.

"He still wants me!" - she thinked, happy. 

\- I really not sure what to do...  
She hesistates. 

\- You don't understand? I'm still angry at you, Petyr. You hurt me.  
\- I know.  
\- You broke my heart.  
\- I KNOW! And I never forgive myself.

Sansa began cry.  
\- Sweetling, please don't. I can't handle your tears, no more. For God's Sake!  
\- And you tell me lies. It's bad. Really bad. Our relationship has no future. Did you forget? I don't want to know you.  
\- Sansa...I respect all your feelings, but we don't have too much time...We must just get out of here.  
\- Am I involve in something? I need to know.  
\- I hope you' re not. But we cannot risk...Don't be afraid. They will not find us.  
\- Us? - she raises her eyebrow.  
\- That' s right. I should be dissapear too. My bisness goes wrong and...

She still lookened at him, with some fear in her beautiful, blue eyes.  
\- Sweetling...I don't touch you, without your permission. I promise.  
\- But if this all thing is only fake and just your another trick, I swear to Gods, I kill you, Petyr.  
\- Fake? I would like to, Sansa. And I imagine what you thinking.  
\- Oh, really? Because I think your proposition would be some kind of kidnapping.

He didn' t answered. The sadness covered his face and the blush covered his cheeks.  
\- Haha, I was joking. You should see your face now.  
\- Very funny. And you should trust me a little bit.  
\- Why should I?  
\- I want to care about you. But if don't trust me at all, it's doesn' t work. So Sweety, you better call to someone else, who can protect you very well.  
Perhabs...your lovely Sandor?

He let her hand go.  
Then, she changes her mind and tries to stop him.  
\- Please, don't leave me alone...  
He raises his eyebrow.  
\- Ok. You win. I just...I wanna go with you, Petyr.  
Take me away.  
\- Good. I'm glad about your wise decision, LittleDove.  
\- But I have one condition...  
\- Yes?  
\- No sex.  
She smiled like a devil.  
\- I'm good in punishment, too...  
\- I accept all your conditions. Don't worry, Beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry - I know it's so short ;)


	4. Neverending Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dream or beautiful nightmare…

 

 

\- Wait. I'm not ready. I haven't any fresh clouthes or…only my school bag.

He's rolling his green eyes.

\- It's nothing. I can buy you everything you need. Just hurry up.

Seeing Sansa's uncertainty, he grabbed her hand once again.

\- Come with me, Sweetling.

***

 

\- I can't believe it! Is it BMW M 8 right? WOW. The coolest car I've ever seen.

\- Do you like speed, baby?

\- And who's not? Of course I like... This is really nice car, Petyr. Are you having a midlife crisis or something?

\- Haha. Very funny. Everybody needs some toys. And me too.

\- Am I one of them? One of your pretty toys?

\- Please...Don't be silly. Get in.

She did it immidiately and turn up the radio. - "Only girl in the world". I love that song. My favourite. Rihanna is such a great artist, super positive...She made so many top hits, don't you think?

The girl began sing. -..."hold me like a pillow, make me feel allright..." And refrain: "Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart... Only girl in the world..."

He drives in silent, letting her talk over and over, endlessly.

2 hours later, Petyr stopped the car.

\- Stay here. I'll be back soon. - Try do not...

He comes back with the paper bag.

\- Take it. - What' s this? Shopping? - The smile blooms on her face.

\- And how you think? Something to eat. I'm hungry. I could eat a horse.

\- You' re a fucking cannibal! - she chuckles like a wicked leprechaun and looking inside the bag.

\- Omg. Fast food. You surprising me every time. Do you really like hamburgers?

And then, Sansa catches him, when she realized he's stared on her naked breasts under fabric of her top.

\- You got wearing any wonderbra, Sweetling?

\- Hey! You are rude boy...Keep your eyes on the road, please. Yeah. Just like that. - she nodded with smile. - So...Do you like hamburgers?

\- Yes, I do. Of course I like hamburgers. Do you know someone who’s not?

\- I didn't expect you like cow's meat.

\- Stop it! And don't laugh at me...Eat, please. Oh fuck! - he hits himself in his forehead.

\- What the hell?

\- I just forgotten that I fired my lovely kitchenmaid.

\- She was pretty, I suppose?

\- Very much. So much as much pretty the 70 years old lady can be...

\- Your sense of humour freaks me out. Better give me that newspaper.

_"His face in this moment is priceless. .."_

\- What's now? I CAN read.

On the front of Forbes magazine was photo some fad man.

\- What 's his name? He looks pretty familliar...

\- His name is Varys Nocock.

\- WHAT?? - she laughs like a true freak.

\- Stop it! Varys is my best friend.

\- Seriously? Why?

\- I'm not sure…maybe because he's great player...We respect each other.

\- So he's just like you.

\- Sort of.

He took the magazine from her hand and thrown out the window.

\- Hey, what are you doing? Damnit!

\- That "Forbes" is a fucking tabloid. They called me and Varys "possibly the most intelligent gossips in NY”. Can you imagine?

\- Ahahahahah, I'm sorry I just...ahahahah, "gossip", I can't, it's the funniest thing I' ve ever heard.

 

***

She glances at the great mansion, built of white marble.

\- This is...oh, God! You live in a fucking castle.

\- Kind of.

\- Shit, it's amazing Petyr.

 

 

\- Yeah... - he tooked her in his arms.

\- Seems like I'm true king of life. Because...I had a castle...And now, I have my princess too.

\- A princess? Oh nonono. If you imagine that cheap compliment make me to forgive you...

He started to tickle her unexpectely.

\- Aaa, stop it, stop it!

\- And can I beg you for mercy, too? - he asks. She chuckles grin, trying to catch her breath.

\- I didn't decided yet. Please, just stop it!

\- Ok. - he stopped immidiately. - C'mon. Follow me. I show you something.

When they went to the villa, he opened one of many doors:

\- And here...this is your room. Since today.

\- A room...yeah right. Looks like a royal chamber. Omg...and the crystal candelabre...

\- Would you sit down? You distract me, darling.

She jumpes straight on the bed and lay down.

\- Yeah right. And here is your own bed.

\- It's so big and cosy...You say, only for me? And where' s yours?

Miss Stark laughed at laud. - I'm just kidding.

Baelish stared at her, intensly. His eyes were more gray than green now, like she used to...

\- And I'm so exhausted.

She's sitting on the edge of the bed. - Petyr, I just want to take a bath, if you don't mind. A bath with bubbles. I must relax itself...you know...I feel dirty, a little bit.

She said silent.

\- Yes...yes of course...The bathroom is...right there. ..I mean. ..the second door on your left. And take your time. - he added with gently smile.

\- No one is here. Only you and me.

 

She opened her lips in schock.

 

\- Like I said you before, I fired all my old service. And now I will need a new employers.

He touched the corner of her lips.

\- So..nobody else bother you. Exept me.- he's lowering himself to her, and whispered in Sansa' s ear:

\- Oh, Sweetling, you haven't changed…Still shy and charming. And you can stop to pretend. Because I know, miss Stark...Deep down, in your sweet little heart,

you're still in love with me. I'm sure of it. You are always mine. Did you forget? I could fuck you, right here, right now like an animal...and no one can stop me...

I know you want exactly the same thing. To have me, in you...between your perfect pussy's lips. But also, you like play in games and pretend...Good.

For your luck, Sansa, my princess, I've given you my word.

 

The air was too hot for her, definitely. But anyway she steps forward, responding to him immidiately.

\- Shut your mouth, pretty please.

And then, without permission, she walked out on the corridor...

\- Just remember. If you need something...anything, I'll be upstairs.  
\- Don't bother.


	5. The moon is rising...

The moon is rising...

  
  
  
When she woke up in the middle of the night, the girl realized she's all alone in her own bed.

  
"No, I'm not in my own bed. It's HIS house. And his bed, actually.

  
 _"Ok. Not exactly"._  
  
And then, Sansa went to the Petyr's bedroom without knocking.  
  
 _"Like a thief."_  
  
\- What are you doing here?

  
The silent took the room.  
She's looking at him.  
Baelish is wearing only a boxers from Calvin Klein.  
  
\- I asked you the question.  
  
He could hear her deep breath.  
  
\- I'm here..because you still want me.  
And you can have me. Anyway you want.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
\- I was thinking...just tell me, if I'm wrong baby...But you said: "NO SEX". And I have a good memory.

  
She shook her head.

  
\- I remember, Petyr.  I just changed my mind.  
  
Sansa's lips were red as true roses.  
\- My lord...The decision is yours.  
  
She knows.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- I've never been more sure.  
  
He couldn't resisted.  
\- Take it off,  Sweetling.  
  
Just as she'd been told, Sansa began undressed herself.  
His eyes never left hers.  
Even now, when she is all naked,standing front of him.  
The fabric her nightdress just falls on the floor.  
\- Did you see anything you like?  
  
She tempts him cruelty, looking at him with desire in her blue eyes.

  
\- Petyr...you know the rules. If you want something,  take it.

  
  
He stood up, and she felt his cold lips on hers own.

  
\- Baby, why are you so cold?  
\- I was dying without your warmth.  

\- Don't worry. I can warm you in few secunds.

  
She promissed, kissing him back.  
\- That was not a lie. He proppose to me...for real.  
\- What? Who?  
\- Sandor,  of course.  
\- Did you said: "Yes"?.  
\- Propably I'm too young for marriage...I don't decided yet.  
  
He chuckles, taking her hands in his own, to bring her closer.

  
\- This is very good news.  
She spread her naked thighs and sits on his laps,  front of him.  
\- And that's better.

  
Baelish touches her skin,  there where he can feel Sansa' s heartbeat under his hand.

  
\- You know,  you have a tender heart, just like your mother did.  
He's looking at her,  with admire.

  
\- Godess,  you look like a million dolars.  
\- Kiss me Petyr,  if you love me.

  
She asks him softly.  
\- I'm afraid not.  
\- Why not?

  
His smile was like a mystery.  
\- Don't look at me like that,  Sweetling. I have a better idea...trust me. Just once.  
Cause I want to kiss you...in another way.

  
He put his hand on her body.  
\- May I?  
He asked and she obeyed.  
And then,  his fingers gently spread her pussy's lips and started rubbing Sansa's the sweetest place.

  
The girl...she is so wet now.

  
\- Look at you, Beauty.  
Baelish lowered himself, positioning his face against her throbbing hood.

  
\- Do you love being licked and kissed off,  just right there...don't you?  
\- Yes I do. I loving it what  you do to me. And I love the movements of your tongue,  rolling over my nub. This is so pleasurable, you know...It's divine.

  
So please. Do it, now. I'm gonna feel you there. Your sweet mouth inside me...I want to ride on your tongue as your lovely cock.

I remember everything...

  
\- Good to know.  
\- Just let me,  my lord. I want to feel your cold breath in my pussy. My pussy needs to fuck your mouth. Right now!  
\- As you command,  Sweetling.  
But give me time.  You know how much I like to lick your lovely small shell, young lady...

  
He whispers,  when his tongue slips into her lower pink lips, giving her exactly what she wants.  
  
And he commanded her, immidiately.  
\- Wider...just a little bit more. ..yes...enough. That's it.  
How lovely.  
And what we' ve got here?  
My pretty flower,  waiting for me...Really nice,  Sweetling.  
I hope that no one touched you there?

  
He asks with the fire in his eyes...  
\- No one. Only you.  
\- Excellent.  I would be mad if something like that is happened.

  
He chuckles lightly.  
\- Don't worry,  Little one..  
Your pappi is coming after you.

  
He said,  touching her nub by the tip of his tongue.  
Few minutes later she started rolling her hips over his face.  
And then she presses her dripping sex into his mouth,  trying to keep him between her shaking thighs...

  
\- Oh yes yes yes! THIS IS IT!  GOOD BOY.  My body has propably thousand degrees...OH!

  
He licked her all the time, like he never wants to stop.  
\- The beautiest readhead in the world,  all mine...

  
She can't stand this feeling any longer.  
\- I'm so sorry,  my lord.  I've been so selfish. But please...Give me your cock. I just need his power.

  
Hearing this, he teases Sansa, rolling the tip of his member over her girlish clit,  taking her breath and making her incredibly wet...  
\- Is that what you want, miss Stark?

  
She didn't respond. Instead,  she grabbed his shaft and taking him into the mouth.  
Her lips wrapped around the tip of his manhood so tight...  
The girl makes him hard like a rock, in that way.

  
\- Stop it,  Sweetling...  
She swallow him, so deep as she can.  
But he pulled out of her, immidiately.  
  
  
\- Sansa...I said no.  
\- Why not?  What's wrong?

  
She didn't understand.  
\- Are you mad?  
\- No,  baby.  I just don't want to come in your mouth, that's all.

  
He kissed her long, like some delicacy.  
\- Please quickly,  Petyr. I want it...take me now.  
\- Not yet.

She isn't happy, hearing his refuse.  
  
\- I beg you. Give me your sting.  
\- Not yet,  Sweetling. ..you have to wait.  
\- Oh no! I can't wait any longer.  
\- My flower needs this. I can ride you all night, my love.

\- Your flower wants to be fucked by my hard cock? Very interesting. But we have a problem...My fingers. They wants to take you first.  
He said, pushing them inside her cunt.  
\- Yess, they are so amazing...- she admitted. - I love them. They bring me joy.

  
And then, he started to rape her by his long, elegant fingers.  
\- Do you feel better now?  
\- Yesyesyes, so much better. But still. I want more. Be my daddy, I beg you...Please, please...

  
She said,  pinching his buttocks, when he thrust into Sansa, piercing her by his member.

  
\- Finally...take me...fuck me. Please baby. I want it now.  
His snake slid into her wetness with easy,  and filled her up.

  
\- Always ready and wet for me. I love it,  Sweetling.  
He whispers with clenched teeth,  falling into her lovely hole deeper and deeper...  
  
\- Fuck me, Petyr. Just like that...OHYES, PLEASEEE DON'T STOP.  
Love me like you always want to.

  
He tried keep pace at first, be gentle. So he pumped her slowly, at first.  
\- Be my daddy, Petyr.  Love me like you always want to. ..Love me like you loved my holy mother. Cause now...  
I'm your Cat.

  
She smiled to him.  
\- I never thought that I could fall in love with someone else than she. And then, you happen, Sweetling...

  
He moves faster and faster, fucking her harder and making her to scream from pleasure.  
\- Yeah, fuck me by your sweet cock, fuke me like an animal, ohhh. You promissed me...I love it.  
\- And I love to listen the vulgar words from your sweet mouth, Sansa.  
But this might hurt a bit.  
\- I don't care...

  
His dick grows really fast inside the girl, feeling her fantastic wetness.  
And her lovely warmth pleased him, his cock, very much...  
\- I quess I'm in heaven, Little Dove.

  
His sac hits her clit repeatly, without the end, giving her true ecstasy...  
And her vagina pulses around his manhood, wanting take him deeper and deeper inside.  
She blushes, feeling him so deep inside of her tiny cunt.  
\- My pappi...I can feel you so clearly in me. So divine...Is it real?  
She started moved,  responding on Petyr's fast moves.  
  
\- I'm wrong guy for you, my lady. You know that...  
\- Shut up and just fuck me harder.  
\- But you deserve better.  
\- I said, be quiet.

  
He chuckles.  
\- I was thinking that this feeling is never gonna happen again...Not for me. Love is a really strange thing.  
\- Yeah...and I want IT more. Don't you dare to stop it.

  
She asks him,being serious.  
\- Cause I'm gonna milk you... so don't run away from me. I desire you too much...Petyr...just give me that. I want your hot cum deep inside my pussy.  
His hips makes a sharp circles, and his cock hits her tender, shaking walls with force, driving her crazy.

  
She gasped lauder and lauder, almost crying in pleasure.  
\- Give me more, daddy...My pussy loves to suck your dick. Imagine my lower lips as my mouth, please...

  
And she started yelled at laud, when he becam too brutal, murmurs in her ear silent:  
\- I hope you don't mind...Sugar.  
\- Not at all.  Ohhhh,  baby...keep going....yesyes...don't stop....aaaaah...

  
Sansa's pussy's lips worked on him,  eating his cock like a hungry mouth...still unsatysficed.

  
But for her own luck, the brutal rhytm don't want to past. Almost neverending. He still fucks her, like a beast.  
And his rought thrusts sent her to the stars,  over and over again.  
Each thrust gives her even more joy than before...taking Sansa closer to the edge.  
Few minutes later,  Miss Stark just can' t stand this no more.  
She comes first, a few secunds before him.  
\- OHhhhhhh!


	6. Sweet lies...

 

They lie in bed together, their eyes looking in on themselves...

\- You chose me. Why? Why me? My look is only a reason?

She wants to know, desperately.

\- Therefore that I'm looking like a younger version of my mother?

\- No. I think your soul is exactly the same. You're so beautiful inside...Pure. I can see Cat's soul in yours, Sweetling.

Sansa started kiss his chest. Then, suddenly,she stopped.

\- Yes? Something wrong?

\- I was thinking...this long scar...

She touched it gently pressing her fingers.

\- Who did this to you?

\- Your parents didn't tell you?

\- About what? He gasped. - Ok. What can I say? Your lovely uncle Brandon. He did this to me... Nice souvenir, don't you think?

She shook her head. - It's awful...

\- Old times. Me and Brandon...we had a fight and he cut me by his knife, almost to death. You know, youngish stuff... Your mother was his fiancee.

He touched his forehead.

\- Let me see.

She discovers his chest once again. But then, Baelish caught her hand.

\- I don't need your pity, Sansa. - It's not pity, I just...I'm just curious.

\- I was a stupid teenage boy. So naive...living in fairytales. I had great expectations. And I was dreamed about impossible things...

\- You were just like me now.

\- Don't make me laugh, Sweetling.

\- And my uncle...

\- Yeah. He died in this terrible fire. The maniac's work. Aerys Targaryen was crazy as well.

\- Mummy told me the story about their death.

\- Please...stop thinking about it, Littleone. I don't want to see you sad.

My cold heart is broken then. I wish I could protect you from all evil what exist...

 

He kisses her strong, taking her breath.

His gaze. The man is staring at her smooth breasts.

\- Best I ever saw.

\- Perhabs you saw too little.

\- No. I saw too many of them. Believe me. I have got 12 nightclubs.

\- What? 12 nightclubs? Where? Here?

\- So many questions...No. Of course not here. 12 in the city. In NY. And..errr...right. ..8 in LA. And 6 in Chicago.

\- You kidding me, right?

\- Not at all.

\- Uhm. Good to know.

\- Baby, it's business only. Nothing special. The girls are cheap and gives me profit.

\- You always have a good explanation.

\- I never be Dalajlama, Sugar. But you had right, anyway. I own you an explanation...

He hugged her gently.

The ringtone broke the silent.

\- Fuck! It's Lannister... _'Yes? Take it easy, Jaime. Talk to me slowly...Oh, it's no problem, really._

_No panic. I can fix it...yes. And don' t worry. I do my best. You know me, I help you anytime. Right. Be there...See ya.'_

 

He put down the mobile phone.

\- Sweetling... Did I mention that I'm a laywer too? One of the best. I never lose any case. Jaimie. The poor thing is in trouble, like usuall.

But not for long. I help him. I must.

\- You are nouble.

She laughed at loud.

\- No. It's necessary. I work for his father. Tywin Lannister is one of the most powerful men in the world. Remember it.

He grabbs her hand and kissed. - Like I said, I own you explanation.

\- So I'm waiting.

\- Ok. I tell you the truth. It's about mafia business. And about your mother and her death.

She catches her breath.

\- My mum was a killer?

\- You got great imagination, darling. But no. Not exactly. Cat was their an accountant. Mafia's accountant.

She worked for these people cause they makes her. She had no choice.

\- And now, who is their...?

\- I am. Do you know what's that mean?

\- Yes, I know. I think so.

\- Did you are watching movies sometimes? Like "Godfather", for example...

\- Yeah. I know what are you talking about. I'm not such an idiot.

\- But I never called you like that. Even in my mind. No one is alpha and omega, Sweetling.

\- Maybe you are? - she smiled with smirk.

\- No, I'm not...why you say so?

\- I don't know. No reason. Just...you seems really smart.

 

Her voice became more weak. - That was any accident, right? She's been murdered, isn't she?

Petyr Baelish nodded without a words, at first. The silent owns his bedroom.

\- You know, these men act quickly. And I'm the only person who can stop them.

I have got top secret informations about their fucking company.

And I'm not going to fight them. I'm going to fuck them. They can't touch me. But you. Baby... This is diffrent.

\- I'm afraid of so much, Petyr.

\- Don't. I have friends everywhere. They can help us...

\- And enemies? - No, I have any. For now.

\- The whole world against us. I can't hold it..

\- Shhh...

But she started cry.

He hugs her gently, holding her shaking body in his arms. - Cry me a river, Littleone. Everything gonna be allright. I promise. You're safe, with me.

\- Just hold me tight, please.

He touched her face.

\- You got your mother's eyes. Blue like ocean. God knows...

She taughed me wanting this which I never should have...

He lays on her, and murmurs in her ear softly: - Sansa...I could kill for you, with my own hands...

 

The girl blinked, smiling to him unsteadily.

\- I could kill for you...and those blue eyes...

\- Don't say that...You are scaring me, my lord.

\- But this is true...Even more. I could burn the whole fucking world to the grund, because of you, Sweetling.

His lips touched hers.

\- Remember.

\- Petyr, stop thinking like that. This all talk about death and...Your throughts are too creepy. \- Maybe...but it's all me. She shook her head. \- I will defeat the dark of your heart. You see...


	7. The night is dark and full of terrors...

 

 

The girl stepped out of the shower and begin to dry her twisted hair.  
\- _Uh...I hate my hair. It's discqosting..._

  
Sansa is wearing a cute pink strapless dress.

  
 _"I hope he liked it!"_ \- she thinked.  
 _"Oh, and my ear-rings, made of rubin, so elegant"..._

  
When she finished, she goes to the sitting-room.  
Something covered her eyes.

  
\- Quess who is it? - Petyr's laugh filled the room up.  
Miss Stark felt so much happiness in this moment.  
He gives her mobile.

  
\- It's for you, I suppose...Mr. Clegane.  
\- He must worried about me. I don't give him any sign of life...since my escape.  
\- You called being here, with me, "escape"?  
\- Kind of. - she smiled. - Still better than "kidnapping", Petyr.  
\- Hah, don't be so cheeky, please.

  
She pick up the phone.  
\- Yes? What's up?

  
Sandor's voice sounds rough and loud:  
\- Where the hell are you? 

  
Blood on Baelish's face just run away.  
\- Give me that shit!

  
He commanded and took her Iphone.  
\- Listen, you...Dog. The girl...Sansa is mine. She belongs to me, understood?  
And get over it! - he added.

  
\- Stop it, baby. - Sansa took the phone, finally.  
\- Hey, Sandor...can I call you back? - but no one could respond.  
\- That was unnecessary and stupid, Petyr.  
\- Oh,  yeah? I don't think so. He could fucked up all...

  
His gaze was intensive.  
\- Tell me...You have got feeling for him?  
\- I like him. That's all. And nothing more.  
\- But he loves you. Therefore, I can't stand his company around you.

  
She touched her nose.  
\- What is this?   
\- What you mean?   
\- That lovely smell...  
\- Oh, THAT smell? Go and check it!

  
She goes into the kitchen.  
\- OMG, lemon cakes! I love them. How did you get it?! Here, in the middle of nowhere?  
\- The answer is simple. I have baked these cakes myself.  
\- Are you kidding me? I just can't believed! For me?  
\- Yes of course. I know how much you like it.   
\- Petyr, it's so sweet...

  
He shook his head.  
\- Don't tell anyone. I don't want to lose my bad reputation.

  
And then, she kisses him, straight in the cheek. When she did it, he blushed,  unexpectely.  
Sansa hugs him, without thinking.  
Few secunds later, he relaxed in her arms. And she felt true relief.

  
\- I'm happy with you...It's strange, don't you think?  
\- No. I don't...you just have got a stokholm syndrome... - he said, kissing her.  
\-  And cause I'm happy too...

 

  
And then, she looked up at the great image, hanging on the wall...  
\- Wait a minute...Who is she?  
\- No one important.  
\- Baby please. Don't lie. I ask you, who is she?  
That ugly woman on the fucking wall?!  
\- This is Lysa. My wife.  
\- WHAT??? Could you repeat?  
\- Lysa. She's my wife.  
\- YOU HAVE GOT A WIFE and you bring me here? So who am I to you, for real?  
Your fucking lover?  Or even better,  your cheap teenage-whore? Just for your fun,  right?

  
She's getting more angry with every passing secund, pointing at the image with her finger.

  
\- Her name. ..and she looks like my aunt Lysa...no, it's impossible...  
\- Calm down,  Littleone. She is nothing to me.  
\- THIS IS MY AUNT!  
She explode inside.  
\- What dafuq? ! My mother, my aunt, me...Who's next? My sister Arya?!  
\- I beg you, honey.  
\- You are a bloody motherfucker...What game do you play with me?  
\- I don't want to fight with you. And this is not what you thinking...Our marriage was necessary. - he tries to explain.  
\- Don't tell me what to believe. I'm not so stupid and now, I see clearly.  
You said that I'm the only one!  
\- Cause you are the only one. This is the truth.  
\- Lies, lies. You tell me lies all the time...  
OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!  
It's so unfair...

  
She breathed heavy.  
\- Petyr,  you are a fucking psycho, you know about it?  
\- Too many vulgar words, Sweety. Calm down.  
\- Oh, gods. I need some air.  
\- You LEFT ME, a half year ago, remember? I was desperate. And she resisted...  
\- Are you lost your mind completely?  
Allright. I'm done with all this shit. Let me go back to Sandor. IMMIDIATELY.  
\- Don't you dare...Sweetling.  
\- Or what, you hit me? I screw you!  
\- I can't let you go, Sansa.  
\- So you must try to stop me.  
\- What for?  
\- Fuck you!  
\- With you, my pleasure...

  
His eyes were darker than ever.  
\- You don't understand yet? I never gonna give you up cause I can't live without you any more.  
\- This is your fucking problem, not mine!

  
He shook his head slowly.  
\- Naughty, naughty LittleDove...I love you too much to let go. In the end...you understand. Call me crazy but...  
\- Blablablah. Stop talking.  
\- Don't be like that.  
\- I' don't believe you no more.  
It's over. This time, for real. Last night was my last mistake. You never see me again.  I give you my word... I'm done with you!

  
She cries, trying run away, but he caught her in one moment.  
\- I have no choice, baby. You make me...

  
Sansa felt a neddle of synergie in her arm.  
\- What dafuq? What is this?  
\- Some kind of soporific. Easy...Everything gonna be allright, Sweetling.


	8. Twilight is coming.

 

 

Sansa is lying on some bed.  
The room seems nice and cosy, but...  
\- What happened? Oh, god... I have got a big headache. Did I crushed with tank or something? And where am I?

She's looking at the unkown old man, which was in the room too, already. Perhabs Mexican, because he sounds like.  
\- It's basement, kid. And I'm only a cleaner here.  
\- Basement? But here is so bright. Whatever...Could you, please, help me?  
\- No. I can't.  
\- Please, help me...  
\- Here, drink this.  
\- I don't want to.- she try to refused.  
\- But you have to.  
The stranger stand straight.  
\- I'm really sorry, young lady. I can't do anything. I'm poor man, having a big family, you know...And he pays me too much.  
He said and walked out.  
\- Oh no! Please, don't leave me alone...

She feel asleep again...

  
~~

  
\- Wake up, Sunshine..  
Sansa opened her eyes with fear.  
He's sitting on the edge her bed, with strange smile on his face.

\- How are you, Darling? You had a sweet dreams, I hope so...  
\- I quees, we have got some crisis.  
\- Little more faith..  
\- You like that, hah?  
\- I don't understand. Like what?  
\- I can't find right words...to torture me?  
\- Oh, it's hurt.- he smiled. - Sweetling, be serious. You just can't run away from me...  
His fingers slipp under fabric of her dress, denuded one of her breast. He kissed her nipple and started to lick by his tongue...  
\- Oh, c'mon Petyr...You don't play fair.  
\- I know. But you know me too, baby. This is my style. And you used to..  
Besides, I like in that way.  
His fingers massaged her pale breast.  
\- Me too...I want to touch you.  
She tries to move, but she can't.  
\- Wait, what is THIS? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? Let me out! free!  
He touched her tied hands.  
\- Relax baby. Now, we need this toy.  
She has got a handcuffs around her hands.  
And he lowered himself to her:  
\- I could release you...but you must behave yourself.  
\- Be damn, Petyr! - she cried with strong voice.  
\- That's your choice, Littleone.  
\- Am I drunk or what? I feel such a weakness in my bones...  
\- You don't need to worry. It's past.  
Later.  
He chuckled.  
"Please. Don't start to panic!" - the girl repeated herself.  
\- I have my hands tied.  
\- This is a handcuffs, baby.  
\- What was called so he called...  
Are you going to rape me, Mr. Baelish?  
\- Rough words in your mouth, my LittleOne.  
\- Ok. I just try again...  
Are you going to fuck me?  
\- Bingo! You're very clever girl.  
The man took the fabric of her white strings away..  
\- Oh, what are you doing...stop it...  
He smirked with dark glame in his left eye.  
\- But no rush...We have got a lot of time.  
Baelish lowered himself against Sansa's the most tender place.  
She gasped.  
\- Or...maybe not.  
He didn't move.  
\- What?! Why not? - in her voice can listen drop of dissapointment.  
\- You said you don't want to.  
\- No. I didn't. I just...It's about my aunt.I can't believed that you and she...uh.  
\- Lysa is not important.  
\- "Lysa is not important". So why the hell you married her? What was it, pity?  
\- No. I did this for profits. She is very powerful and rich woman. 20 on Forbes List.  
\- Fucking unbelieveable....And you are number?  
\- 235.  
\- My poor Petyr...It's must be terrible...235 on Forbes List.  
\- Are the two types of people.  
\- Like what?  
\- It's obvious, Sweetling. Lambs and wolves. The man like wolf always get what he wants. No matter the cost...  
\- I'm a wolf too, Petyr.  
\- Oh, really?  
His face looks like a made of stone.  
\- Such a beautiful fragrance, Sweetling.. What is it? Let me quees...Orange and pachula?  
\- That's right. - she nodded.  
\- Anyway...I need to taste it...  
And then, he buried his face between girlish legs, causing miss Stark to gasp.  
\- Gosh...Petyr.  
He kisses her. Sansa's lips were sweet and soft, and his lust taking control over him, immidiately.  
He pushed the tip of his tongue inside her pussy.  
\- Better, Sweetling?  
His 6 sense told him this is exactly what she needs now.  
\- Better. But you know. My shell needs a lot more.  
I desire something bigger, thicker, longer and harder inside me.  
How you think, love. What is could be?  
\- That's my girl...  
He started to suck Sansa's flower between her legs, making her to produce more and more delishious juice...  
Littlefinger is unsually gentle in this action...  
This time.  
He discovered and licked the edges of her lower lips a multiple times, with the same curiosity.  
\- I'm dizzy...  
\- And that's the point.  
He glances at her like the predator which observes his lovely victim...  
\- Soft, sweet skin. Just like a piece of sugar. So kisseable thing...I adore it. And the way you turned me on...  
He is closer and closer to her body.  
\- I wanna be your victim, Petyr. Use me...love me...fuck me. Do everything you want with my whole body. Take my soul, if you wish. I beg you...and save my heart.  
She whispered softly, responding on his touch and sensual moves of his fingers.  
\- Everytime you say" fuck me", my friend cock become harder...So be careful, Sweetling. I have got a limit of selfcontrol, too...  
\- I know about it perfectly. I can feel your erection undernath the fabric of your jeans, baby.  
\- Oh, really?  
\- Yes. So...could you fuck me, please? I burn...  
She said with some unkown akcent.  
\- Just stop control yourself. You always doing this. Even now...just stop.  
Her voice was silent and full of desire.  
He blinked, and his eyes are almost black.  
You know me as well. I can't refuse when ask me such a beautiful lady...  
Baelish is admiring her, with his addicted gaze.  
And then, he touches her "there".  
\- Mmm...you doing this so well...

She felt the weight of his hand on her too much sensitive clit.  
\- Give me...  
\- Give you what, LittleDove?  
\- You're so cruel for me, my lord. Cause you know perfectly.  
\- Forgive me. I was busy and I can't think straight when I lick your peach...

She laughed in histerical way.  
\- This is funny to you? Oh, wait. I want to laugh too...  
He began to massage her pussy.  
His fingertips does nice little circles around Sansa's nub.  
\- It's like the most pleasurable torture, my lord.  
She licks one of her lips. And miss Stark felt his exciment and his growing erection.  
\- Ah, you are in the mood too, I suppose...  
The girl laughs at loud once again, with innocent blush on her face.  
\- You laughing now? Wait a minute, wicked girl.  
And then, suprisly, he captured her nub by his mouth. His tongue started to work, running over and over this part of Sansa's. When his tongue press harder, torturing her pearl in the most beastly way, she can't stand this feeling.  
She began scream in ecstasy.  
\- I can't take it no more.  
\- So...who's laughing now, baby?  
The moves of his tongue were faster and stronger, with each passing secund...  
\- Petyrrr, I...I caaan't...  
\- Scream my name louder...  
\- Petyrrrrr!!  
\- I said: "Louder!"- he commanded, bitting her nub by his teeth.  
She can't move, he holded her. Perhabs is the reason why she never felt like this before...  
Her orgasm was like an earthshaking.  
\- What was that? Fucking amazing experience.  
\- Can we do something more or..  
\- I always want more...pappi.  
Littlefinger spread her lower lips gently.  
And then, he put pushed one finger inside, and the second, and another...  
Sansa was ridding his three fingers like that would be the most important thing in the whole world.  
She breathed heavy into his mouth.  
\- Bring them deeper, baby...ohh, yes...deeper than ever, in my body. I want it. NOW!  
Her gasps are louder.  
\- Your fingers...please, be rougher to me.  
He obeyed with smirk.  
\- As you wish, princess. His fingers moves faster and faster, being almost brutal. They raped her pussy, actually...  
\- It's hard...keep going, baby...keep going!  
Instead, he stopped.  
\- Oh, no...you bastard!  
She's going really mad.  
But he doesn't care, touching skin on her expoused neck.  
\- Did you taked a shower before...our little misunderstanding?  
\- Yes, I did.  
\- So fast? You are like a Speedy Gonsales...  
\- C'mon. Are you watching a Merry Melodies? No fucking way...  
\- You're wrong, kid.

 

I love these cartoons. And those characters are funny, makes me laugh everytime.  
And by the way. I take a shower too.  
\- Perhabs you feel too clean yourself now...Let's make a little dirty themselves.  
She lifted her legs higher and wrapped them around his waist.  
\- I know you want it...- her voice is silent and full of desire.  
\- Do you? \- Show me how much you love me...  
\- Don't provoke the Lion, LittleBird.  
\- I'm wolf. Did you forget?  
\- No. I didn't, my lamb.  
He smiled at her.  
\- You know something? I'm sick inside, I think. And I need a cure.  
\- A cure? What kind, Sweetling?  
\- Probably your hard cock is enough to fix me.  
\- Oh, I see...  
She heard him, unzipping his jeans.  
\- I want to touch you...but my hands...  
\- No. Not this time. And don't move. Besides...your experience could be more satisfy...in this way.- Baelish murmurs in her ear.  
But then, he saw it.  
Sansa had tears running over her pretty face.  
\- Honey, what's wrong. Are you crying?  
\- Yes I do.  
\- Why?  
\- I cry 'cause I hate you.  
I hate you, Petyr. As much as I love you... You make me weak and strong in the same time.  
He gasped.  
\- Are you angry because of me and Lysa.  
\- Exactly. I'm angry on you. Very much.  
\- So you hate me, as you say.  
\- Yes. I do. This is what I call: hatred  
\- I see...So...you hate me?  
\- Yes. I hate you. I can repeat tousand times if you want.  
\- No, it's unnessesary. I get it. You hate me. ..and it's good, Sweetling.  
The silent took the room, for long, long time. He's staring at her without words.  
And then...  
\- Ready for hate sex?  
\- Yes, oh yes. I'm ready...- she whispers weakly.  
He touches girl' slick entrance, by the tip of his cock, and he's licking his lips.  
\- Are you sure?  
She can't stand this.  
\- For God's sake! DO IT!  
His fingers spread her pussy's lips wider...and he frozen.  
Sansa can't be silent.  
\- Put your delicious hardness into my wet cunt, pretty please. I won't wait forever.  
By the way, you have to forgive me. Perhabs, my pussy is just stupid, unsatysficed cockeater. Your cockeater, baby. Be rough.  
She licks one of her lips watching as the head of his dick disapear in the middle her tight, little pussy.  
\- How lovely...omg...  
And then...He buried his penis inside her shell, as he do the same with his lips and fingers a few moments before...taking her breath.  
She gasped softly.  
When his member started to move inside of her vagina, hitting her walls repeatly, Sansa cries, drawning in pleasure.  
\- OHHH...I LOVE IT, Please...harder...TAKE ME TO THE STARS...TAKE ME HIGHER.  
\- Tell me the whole truth. - he resist.  
\- I love you...  
\- And?  
\- I hate you! Ahhh, push me harder,.please now!  
\- Say it at loud!  
\- I LOVE YOU I HATE YOU I LOVE YOU...  
\- How much?  
\- VERY, very much!  
\- Ok. For that, the punish must be severe.

Her warmth pleased his cock. And her wetness...  
\- I'm too wet, don't you think? But this is your fault.  
\- I was careless...maybe.  
\- Now, your dick can swim in my pussy,right?  
\- Almost, littleone. Almost...But this experience is good and nice...I like it.  
He slaps her in the ass, lightly.  
\- I know, my beloved.  
She could hear like his essence mixed with her milk inside...  
\- I was dying for this sound...- she whispered in his ear.  
\- My greedy pussy just as my mouth, has got one desire...to suck each drop from your cock...I freaking love this feeling, baby.  
He kissed her gently.  
\- That's my girl...  
Baelish pulled out of her, lowering himself against her lips.  
\- Lick me.  
\- This is it what exactly I'm going to do...- she said, captured the head of his cock by her mouth.  
Her red lips wrapped around him immidiately. She taking him as deep as she can. Until she could feel as his cock touches her throat.  
Sansa's head started to move, slowly at first. Her lips, her mouth and her tongue worked hard,.trying to satisfy as long as is possible. He was incredibly hard in her mouth.  
\- Oh Sweetling, could stop it, please?  
She stopped, unhappy.  
\- But why? I love to suck you, Daddy...And I have so much fun when I'm doing it.  
\- I understand. But now...my turn!  
He said, spreading her legs once again, and taking her little pearl into his mouth.  
\- Ahhhhh! I fucking love it, don't stop....  
\- I don't want to stop, little one.  
You belong to me, remember? I'll hide away from the whole world. And no one can find you here. I promise...baby.  
He started to torture her nub with his tongue and teeth.  
\- Petyrrr...  
His tongue workes mpatiently.  
And she yelled with no end, grabbing his hair strong.  
Baelish slid his cock inside her pussy, with force.  
Her hips started rocking faster.  
The muscles of her vagina clenched stronger around his hard member.  
\- Oh, you are a prisoner of my pussy. You can't go out, so stay here. I want to use your divine hardness and be enjoy by your cock as long as possible.  
I want to focus on him, so better don't move, honey. If you can- she added.  
\- We won't silent, Sweetling.  
Scream louder.  
\- Petyr!  
\- Scream louder my fucking name!  
\- PETYRRRR!!!

He pushed her into release, rubbing her flower by the head of his penis.  
\- I knew it, Swwetling! You're dying for it.  
\- Yess. My favourite massage. Give me your hard intruder, once again.I need him...badly.  
Petyr's member drawned, hiddening himself into her small shell, last time.  
He pinched her backside.  
She was incredibly happy with pleasure.  
\- You belong to me. Sansa, aren't you?  
She can't deny it...  
And she loves being taken by him in that way...

The drops of her juice dripping out from her cunt.  
\- I'm definitely too wet, I told you.  
You can swim in my vagina with you dick.  
Get to work. FUCK me harder. I want to feel your intruder better. Show me how much you love me.  
\- Don't provoke me, Sweetling...  
The man started fuck her harder than ever.  
She cries in ecstasy, babbling.  
\- Ohhhhhh, yeeeess...yesss...daddy...  
He pushed her stronger than before.  
\- Please...be my darkest sin, Petyr...  
Each thrust take Sansa to the limits.  
\- You don't know how much you're hurting me when you wasn't around me...It's like a physical pain..  
His cum is dribbling out from her pussy.  
\- Ahhhhhhhhh...I'm coming!!! - she yelled.

Few sekunds later, he kisses her.  
\- Did I hurting you?  
\- No. Not me. But my hands...  
\- O my gods, you're blooding! I'm so sorry.  
He released her immiddiately.  
\- I'm so sorry. I don't want to.  
\- It's nothing. baby.  
\- Always so swwet and kind...  
He grabbs her hands.  
\- I'll hide away from the whole world. I swear.  
No one can take you from me. Ever.  
\- This time, I hope you don't lie...I can feel you even under my skin.  
I know what's that mean...and you too.


	9. Be careful. The Queen of the Damned will return...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets the devil in the flesh...

She looked at him annoyed, stamping her foot.  
\- That man. Yesterday, I wasn't myself. I was pretty vulgar and rude. What was it? That shit which he gaved me? That Mexican...  
\- In your drink? Nothing bad. Something to opening you mind, baby.  
\- Drugs?  
\- Of course not. You're very suspicious young lady, you know.

Petyr Belish was sitting in a chair, his eyes narrowed.  
\- Everyone has his Achilles' heel...  
\- And what's yours?  
\- I don't have any.  
\- Even now? - she asks, pinching his cheek.  
\- You're a little witch. Now I see your wildness... - he smiled like a little boy.

  
\- But it's good sign, Sweetling. This dirty world is like a jungle.  
The strongest can survive...  
And only three things can rule the world. Remember.  
\- Three? Like what? Let me quees...Money, power and...sex?  
\- Very good. And sex, of course. - he touched the corner of his mouth.  
Oh, I almost forgot...and assholes.

With the girl 's throat out a rippling laugh.  
\- You talking about yourself?  
\- My miss wiseacre... - Baelish dipped his fingers in his hair.  
\- Could you stay? - he asked, hugging her waist with his hands and touching her lips with his own.  
\- Yes, I can. I'd love to stay forever.

She promissed, kissing him back and more fiercely than ever. They kissed each other passionately...  
\- I forgive you and I'm gonna stay with you.  
Sansa's whispers makes a small noise, even less than their accelerated breaths.

\- I never expected that I could love someone else, once again...

Ringtone brokes this special moment.  
\- Yes? - his voice was nervious.  
\- Of course baby, I'm here...Yes, of course...Enytime you want.  
He turned off his Iphone. A slight grimace across his face  
\- Fuck!  
\- What happened?  
\- Houston, we have a serious problem... Queen of the Damned is coming to town... - He chuckles.  
\- Who??  
\- Lysa. She wants to know you.

 

***

The woman was elegant, but also ugly and scraggy.

 

  
First through Sansa's on her view...

"She doesn't look like a Tully's daughter. Not at all...Even Arya, compared with an aunt is almost miss universum..."

On bad supertax, she heard screechy sound.  
Voice of this woman was unpleasant, too.

\- It's really nice to see you, my child.  
What is your name?  
\- My name is Sansa, my dear aunt Lysa. And nice to meet you.  
\- Oh, Sansa. Right... Now I remember...You were a baby when I run away and...but it's doesn't matterv any more.  
Let me hug you...

She did it. Quickly.

\- My blood...- Lysa's whisper sounds taugh as a woman.  
\- You look like my beauty elder sister Catelyn when she was young...In exactly the same way. Unbelieveable...  
Amazing likeness.

She smiled to Sansa.  
\- Welcome in our home. Be my quest.

When Lysa Arryn says it her smile grow bigger and bigger...  
Too big, in Sansa's opinion.

\- We bought this house two weeks ago. It's my small gift for my beloved husband, actually.  
Petyr deserves on everything what is best.

Lysa is looking at him with feeling...  
\- I love this place. - he said and blinked to Sansa in the same moment.  
\- Even more than me? - his wife asked with smirk. Ms.Baelish wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.  
Sansa felt a big anger even in her stomach.

 

***

Sansa and Petyr. They must hide their feelings.  
But one day...  
In the kitchen, where no one else is there, except them both.  
\- Sweetling, please. Just one little kiss...I can't stand being so close to you and...  
Don't ask for much, right?

He came toward her.

\- Just once.

He tries to kiss her, but Sansa shook her head.  
\- No. Not here. What if your wife...she could see us.  
\- I don't care, Sweetling. Come to me.  
\- No, please. Not here...what if someone...  
\- I said: I-DON'T-CARE...cause I want to kiss you, and I do.

He forced her lips to opening and took her mouth in a deep kiss.  
Finally. They can't resist and kissed each other, their tongues danced when...  
And then, he stopped immidiately, moving away from her, like she was a fire.

\- Isn't it a lovely sunny day today? - Lysa's voice sounds really sweet, this time.  
Oh, by the way...Sansa, darling...could you bring me a dog's leash?  
I'm going to walk with my sweet Puffy. He needs some movement.  
\- As your wish, aunt Lysa. I'll be right back.  
Lysa began to turn up her nose.  
\- Lazy, lazy doggy. - she said to the white poodle.

\- Wait a minute...or I go with you. I should chose one, you know...the prettiest leash.  
Puffy is like Lady Gaga, you know...He loves to be fashion and extraordinary...just like his owner.

She laughed at loud.

***

Sansa had tears in her eyes.

\- Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything wrong.  
\- Oh, do you? - Lysa smirked. - You know something? Cat had will in iron, at least...  
She had style and class. And you?  
You are just funny, stupid girl. Nothing more.

\- You making a terrible mistake, aunt Lysa.  
\- I don't think so...and I hate such a cute little thieves like you. And by the way...what's wrong with you?!  
He could be your father!

Miss Stark caught her breath with difficulty.

The crazy woman raised her gun in the direction of Sansa's head, with shaking hands.

\- He is mine, bitch!  
You can't steal him from me.  
Petyr belongs to me, me, me.  
I'm his the only one. Since forever!

 

Pure madness in her eyes...

\- You can't be here, little bitch. He is MINE, understood?  
I love him badly and he loves me. We don't need such a ugly, dumb girl like you.  
So just fuck off until I make you!

Some steps on the corridor. Petyr went to the room.  
\- Lysa, honey, what are you doing...for God's sake.  
\- I want to kill her. She seduces you. I knew about that perfectly! She won your heart, Petyr.  
Just like her bloody mother before...

Her voice down low...and shaking.  
\- I'm sorry Sansa. I can't stand this.

She started to cry, turning around.  
\- And you! You can kiss only me. Only me! Is that clear?  
NOT HER.  
This little sneaky whore...she stole you from me, Petyr.  
Is the reason why I kill her now!! Do you hear me?!  
\- Lysa, don't be ridiculous...She's only a little kid, nothing more.  
\- I saw you both, don't lie! I kill her! I can kill this bitch!!  
Just like I killed her damned moth...  
\- What did you say, hunnie?- he asks.  
\- Nothing.

Lysa's face was red with exertion and her eyes were cold as ice.

\- Ready for death? - she asked Sansa.  
But Petyr Baelish shook his head.  
Now, seeing this, her anger grows.

\- You want her more than me, Petyr? WHY??? She gave you Nothing! And I've given you everything! Did you hear me?  
EVERYTHING! Don't you remember, love?  
\- Of course I remember...My sweet silly wife.  
\- I've given you everything!

She saw. He try to so hard don't rouse her attention.

\- Tell me...It's about my age? Cause she is so young and I'm not?

She caught her breasts in her hands.

\- You see these tits? They are made of silicon, for you! I did it for you! And what for? You want her, not me.  
That stupid little girl.

Lysa's breath is very heavy now.

\- And you're pervert, you know, Petyr? Do you remember how old is she? Hello, sweet sixteen! You.broke. the law.  
I should call for cups and they...  
\- You won't do this.  
\- You right. I won't. Because I love you too much.  
\- I'm grateful.  
\- Oh, really? So let me fuck off her head!

\- Nono, it's impossible. Just calm down. I love you. Why did you have any doubt? I loved only one...my entire life.

The wicked woman relaxed a little bit.  
\- Really? You tell me the truth?

He took the gun from her shaking hands, carefuly...  
\- Give me that. This is a dangerous thing. You can hurt yourself, Lysa.  
\- Do you really love me, Petyr?  
\- Like I said. I loved only one woman, in my life. Give me your hand and kiss me.  
Her smile become bigger and bigger.  
\- And her name is? - she asks with certainly in her voice.  
\- Cat. Her name is Cat.

Bealish step forward and turned around, showing her his middlefinger with smile.  
\- Fuck you!

He raised the gun and shooted his wife. Without a blink.  
Lysa falls and her body is lying in pool of her own blood.  
And then, Puffy is running into the room. Baelish took the dog into his arms.  
\- Please, Puffy. Don't look at this...  
Sansa, Sweety - you too.  
That was a terrible accident.  
Come out. You might have got a bad dreams because of this view.

He gasped with some relief.  
\- My God. I hate bad investment.

He's looking at miss Stark, and taked off his black gloves.  
\- Sansa, dry your tears and call to the police.  
We've got a suicide here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this amazing fanmade by Jane Mikaelson and I can't believe it how well describes my fanfic!! i love it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Shxg_H9GP8


	10. Perfect Puppet

 

Moonlight shone their naked bodies. The night is warm and silent.

And her skin almost shining under his touch. Like always...

\- I must say that, Sweetling. I'm very impressed, because of you. Your performance was really...

\- You mean my acting?

\- Exactly. Your...acting against the Trial. The Old Prick's swallowed everything, asking for more. Such a perfect little lies.

He's looking at her.

\- That was pretty amazing. _You were_. I never thought...I know I screwed up.

She touched his cheeks, making him to stop talking.

\- No. I was great cuz I had a great teacher.

Sansa smiled to him, pressing her sweet, fresh lips to his.

\- Please. Teach me more. Teach me everything and in any way you want...

He has smiling eyes when he says it in that moment.

\- You blow my mind, Princess. And I can't refuse you anything you ask. Even if I colud...but I don't want to.

When he looked into her blue eyes, she feels an extraordinary peace and gratitude.

But...in one secund her mood is changing.

\- My aunt...poor thing. She was so miserable soul.

\- Indeed. Poor Lysa. Like they say: "Easy come, easy go." And you saw her. She almost killed you. Lysa was really crazy.

\- Sometimes...I wish you were less cruel.

\- Baby, I had to do it. - I know, but anyway...

His voice is so relaxing to listen to...and failed, this time. Peacemaker's tone didn't work.

Sansa's panic still growing.

\- What have you done?!! What we...

She looks like a living big mistake, so remorseful.

\- It's terrible...

Petyr took her face in his hands.

\- Shhh...calm down, Sugar. What's done is done. We can't change the past. But we can create our future. FUTURE.

For you and me. This is important. And nothing else matters. Trust me, my precious Little Girl.

He kissed her, like her lips were fucking air...

\- OK, where's the remote?

\- WHAT?? Oh, here is.

\- Turn the television on. NONONO. No fucking MTV!! Turn on the news or something.

\- News?? You kidding me. It's so boooring!

\- Be quiet. I beg you, Sweety. I try to focus...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? GIVE ME THAT REMOTE!

\- Blablablablah. Here you are.

_"This is BBC World. Here is the news..."_

Sansa's finger pointed on TV.

\- Look at her! I know that beautiful blondie...I know that woman. She...she is Joffrey's mother. And her name is..wait..

\- Cersei. Cersei Lannister. My new boss.

\- Oh my God! Seriously? I had no idea.

\- After Tywin's Lannister death, she is a buisness owner of "The Lannister Company"...and one of the most powerful person in the world.

And propably, the richest. For my luck, her stupidy is as big as her illusional power.

Perfect puppet.

\- Your puppet?

I don't want to be one of them, baby.

\- And you aren't. I'm yours.

She wants so hard to believe in these words. But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's too short, I'm sorry ;)


	11. THIS IS HOW WE DO

THIS IS IT.

  
She refuses him nervously.  
\- Not today, Petyr.

  
Sansa shook her head, once again.  
\- Sorry but I can't. I have ' these days'.  
\- And so what? I really don't care about a few drops of blood and you shouldn't rather.  
\- It's unsanitary.  
\- C'mon!

 

  
He rolled his eyes.  
\- Don't make me laugh. We can be dirty for a couple minutes. It's doesn't kill you, babe. Besides...We have a fucking shower, a bath and the coolest jacuzzi I've ever seen.

And I can clean every inch of your body, with pleasure. Be sure of it.

  
But she is not convinced.  
\- I don't know. And the pain?  
\- A little pain will make the whole act even better. You see.  
Pleasure always wins pain...if you want. Let me show you how, Sweetling.

  
His mouth on hers. But suddenly she broke the kiss and still...  
\- No, Petyr. I mean really. Not today.

  
She saw that in him.

  
_**This anger. It grows.** _

 

 

She changed her tactics.  
\- Forgive me for this, love. I'm not quite in the mood. Hormones and all these things.  
You are a man, and of course you don't understand...

  
His gray-green eyes were darker than they were a moment ago.  
She noticed it, smiling at him mysteriously.

  
\- But, you know what? I can give you something else in return.  
Another kind of... satisfaction. I hope you like it.

  
One of her small hands running down and she unzipped him unbearably slow.  
Finally, she pulled down his boxers. The other hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, stroking him lightly.  
He gasped.  
\- Well, it's very kind of you, my Littledove but...oh...it's...it's not the point...

  
She silenced him, kissing the tip of his cock.  
And then...  
She guided her soft mouth straight onto the head of his member.  
He breathed with clenched teeth. - Oh, you can't...oh. When Sansa started to lick its greedily as well, he groaned. She pressess her tongue to the head of his cock harder, clenching her lips on its, making him to moan aloud.  
She swallowed more and more of his hardness into her mouth and throat until Petyr's cock filled up her mouth completely, almost blocking her breath.  
\- Enough, Sweetling - he ordered.  
\- I want to suck you all.  
\- But I said, enough.

  
He pulled out of her mouth, and zipped himself.

  
But it wasn't over. Not at all.  
He stood right behind her, holding her, his hands on her waist. He moves one of them higher to her breast.  
Baelish's lips running over the shell of her ear. And his fingertips dipped in her soft skin on Sansa's neck.  
He grabbed her by the cheeks, propably leaving bruises and talking to the girl with his mocking voice.

  
_One whisper into her ear...and she feels weakness in her bones._

  
\- My Sweets from House Tully. Their lovely ladies. I always wanted a mother. I had a sister.  
Now I have a daughter. The most beautiful, wise and still shy.  
And I can bang her, take her all night long and she loves it...  
Isn't it wonderful?

  
His fingers caressed her pussy lips, rubbing it gently, as he spoke.  
\- I barely touch you and in the blink of an eye, you are wet and ready. How cute...

  
He chuckled and deepened a kiss. A domination, his rough and husky voice is the reason why Sansa could feel a growning slickness between her legs.  
\- Yes, ohh yes. Shag me Mr. Baelish until I lose all my senses. Please, do it!  
I command you.

  
He raised an eyebrow.  
\- You think that you can give me orders, Sweetling?

  
She moves her ass.  
\- Shag me, Mr. Baelish!!

  
The smile across his face.  
\- Why you so formal?  
\- Well...also I've been having the whims.  
\- OK then...

  
Man's hand thightened around her arse as he spoke, drewning further up her green dress.  
\- And don't worry about your creation. I'll buy you a new one. Even more beautiful...  
Without warning he pushed her roughly against the wall, ripping the material of her dress apart. She was perfectly trapped between him and that damned wall.

 ** _No place to hide._ ** \- she thinked.

  
And then, a moment later his hard cock took her from behind, slipping into her soaking and bleeding cunt with easy, like a knife through butter.  
\- You feel that, Sweetling? It's me. This is what you want. And you always want it.  
You fucking love it. You do not even admit it. It is known... Your body don't lie.  
So please, be a good girl...and don't deny me ever again.  
\- I won't. I promise.

  
He smiled devilishly as his hips rocked faster behind her.  
She doesn't know what or who was harder. He and his searching, greedy dick deeply inside of her pussy or the roughness and coldness of the wall. Sansa spread her legs wider, allowing him to better access and for deeper penetration.  
\- You have fun, right, hunnie? He asked pinching her arse buttock.  
\- Because you got me right there where you want me to be...between your lovely, perfectly shaped legs.

  
She not respond, trying to impale herself onto his cock even deeper.  
\- You sweet little witch...you got me. I'm under your spell...It's so strange and something new for a man like me. First time since many years I feel...  
I never accepted any power over me. - And my mother? - Catelyn was one axception. But now...  
You've got that power over me. Damnit!

  
He's fucking her with no mercy. And she clenched her pussy muscles strong around his cock, cousing him to smirk.  
\- My dirty Sansa...so needy.

  
She felt as his hardness hitting her sensitive walls and deftly run her sweet spot over and over, sending her to the stars.  
\- See? My sting in your pussy's flower is always a good thing. Always.  
Even if you bleed inside.

  
\- This is the truth.

  
**_Oh God, help me._ **  
_Every of his words is the truth._  
_Every of his dirty words now is the fucking truth._

When he takes her...this is not so easy as it seems.

  
_It's like being possessed in every possible way, by him._  
_Not just physically. Psychologically and mentally, too._

The redhead threw her head back on his shoulder.  
\- I wanna believe that our relationship is more complicated than THIS.  
His angle changed and she felt as the head of his member kisses her cervix.  
Repeatly.  
\- Oh my...I love the way you fuck me, Petyr. Do it again, please...please.

  
He even increased his fast pace, pumping her really hard, slipping his cock forcefully into her pussy.  
\- My sexi Pappi...I beg you, fuck me harder!, oh I love the way you do...  
\- You repeat yourself.  
\- I don't care, just fuck me! AND DO IT EVEN HARDER THAN BEFORE...pleasepleaseplease... - she repeated piteously. - My pussy needs your dick so badly.

You told the whole thruth...ohhhhh I love it so muchhh...ride me, daddy..

  
He thrusted into her harder as she begged, making her to scream.  
She yelled in ecstasy.  
\- Ohhh...I'm so close...ohhhhhyesssssss...THIS IS IT..THIS IS...  
Then he stopped.  
\- Don't you dare...  
He turned her around and his penis went into her cunt, again.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding herself on him even faster.  
\- Oooh yeahhh, my love. This is it. This is how we do. THIS IS IT!!!

The heat burning in her, under Sansa's skin like a living fire...

His cock takes her fast, filling her emptiness almost entirely, as much as he can.  
And his throbbing tip kisses her core deeply inside, giving her true oblivion.

\- I hope you feel better now.  
\- Much, much better, Daddy.  
Even my stupid headache is gone.  
All the pain is gone.  
\- I told you. Pleasure is the best cure

\- You were right, as always. - she whispers. - Love me Petyr.  
Love me harder, as much as you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLNDCokhdIw <3 BRILLIANT WORK BY RABIOSA!


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

"I'm a bloody stalker. Oh gosh, this is really stupid..."

Sansa sat in a yellow taxi, staring at Petyr.  
He is improving his impeccable hair and tie, making funny faces in the reflection of the car window all the while.

  
Baelish looked great.

"This is vanity in the flesh!" - she thought with some amusement.  
Girl waited a few minutes before she entered the building after him.

"I'll surprise him. I am sure he will be glad to."  
She pulled into the elevator to the appropriate floor.  
Pleased with herself, Sansa walked straight towards his office .

And then she saw them.  
"WTF??"  
Petyr kissed with a woman.

 

 

Elegant, beautiful. His hand wandered across her slender thigh. Higher and higher...  
Sansa could not bear the sight any longer.  
"Fucking bastard!"

  
****  
She heard the door slam light.  
**_"He comes home. Asshole!"_**

  
She attacked him immidiately.  
\- I saw you! - Sansa screamed furiously. - With her!  
\- About whom are you talking, baby?  
He asked with his ice tone.

  
\- About that bitch you kissed and groped! And maybe fucked, even.  
Emotions erupted like a volcano in Sansa.  
\- You take hasty conclusions. There was no sex. Just a little ...I wanted to reassure her.  
I tried to be nice, that's all.  
\- Why ?! Who is she? TELL ME.  
\- She's the Governor's daughter. I need his support. And she likes me. I cannot ruin it.  
\- And this is the only reason?  
\- Honestly, no. - he confessed. - Myranda is very funny. She called me "master of coins".  
\- Quite correct, I suppose.

 

  
Grimace appeared on the girl's face.  
\- But she forgot a few things about you, my love.  
You are a damned cheater, and fucking liar. And an asshole, of course, too.  
Sansa was really pissed off.  
\- Why haven't you told me about that BITC ... errr ... Myranda ... beforehand?  
\- I'm not sure. Maybe I want you to be jealous.  
\- You bastard! I could kill you for it, Petyr.  
\- You are not Lysa, Sweetling.  
\- I know that.

  
She smiled broadly.  
\- That's why I have a better idea. - she said with a smile.  
You are guilty, Petyr. Therefore, you must be punished.  
And the punishment will be harsh.

She tried to be calm but it's hard.

\- Don't say no, please. Be honest. Just once.  
Do you agree?

He raised an eyebrow. To her surprise, he agreed immediately.  
\- Let it be.  
\- You'll do anything I say. Everything! Is that clear?  
\- Yes, Sweetling.

She touched the corner of her lips with her finger.  
\- Right then.  
She took a deep breath.  
\- At first ... take a shower. You smell the women's perfume, love. You smell that whore.  
I cannot stand this fucking smell all around you.

***  
\- Take your clothes off.  
She ordered him, dressed in a black, latex outfit, looking like a some sexy dominatrix.  
Petyr had a face like he was trying so hard not to laugh at all costs. Clearly still he took her little game for some kind of joke.  
\- Everything you want, Princess ..- he said.  
When he was naked, she commanded him to lie down on the bed.  
Then suddenly, she caught him handcuffed to the bars of the furniture.

 

\- Do you see? Now I have total control over you.  
I am a hunter, predator and you are...my prey. My slave.  
Too late to defend himself. Too late to escape, dear.  
Sansa savoring the best of this situation.

She approached her face toward him, whispering in his ear:  
\- I'm going to rape you, Daddy. And I will.

She laughed devilishly.  
This sense of power over him gave her unprecedented strength and boldness.  
\- ...to ride you senseless...  
Girlish giggle passed after carrying echoed throughout the house.  
\- Now I, your adorable little princess will do something very bad.  
\- What exactly?  
She closed her eyes for a moment, as if cheerfulness received her speech.  
\- You will see. - she whispered. - I fuck you so hard you will not be able to walk, my prince. I promise you.  
"Domination. This is what I want. For once, the one and only..."  
And then, she pressess her thumb onto the head of his cock.  
\- You like that?  
She asked sweetly.  
Baelish nodded as a sign that he liked it very much.  
Sansa pressed her thumb on its harder, making little circles.  
He gasped.  
\- You and your dick belong to me.  
She quided her mouth onto the head of his cock. And then her lips sucked him brutally.  
\- MINE. MINE. MINE.  
Sansa repeated over and over.  
"The girl does a perfect fellatio ... how it is possible?. She is so new in this thing..ahh..." - he thought while she teased him in that way.  
Her tongue dances lightly on the tip of his member, causing Petyr to moan... louder.  
She provoke him, sinking herself down onto his cock until she stopped and stays still. Only two maybe three centemeter above his tip.  
\- Do it, Princess...- he asked Sansa politely with his unkown, silent voice.  
And she smiled.  
\- Finally!  
Her laugh filled up the whole room.  
\- Be ready and brace yourself, baby. Pussy is coming!  
She frowned in this position, watching as her wetness dropping down on his cock. And it made him hard as a rock.  
\- See? Your cock suck my juice. You love that, I suppose.  
\- Oh yes.  
\- Do you want me to mixed up all our juices together?  
\- Badly, Sweetling.  
She broke him immidiately and plugged his mouth with her small hand.  
\- Shhh. Shut your mouth, please.  
Short answers only. Now ...  
You want my pussy.  
\- Yes, ma'am.  
\- Do you really want my pussy, more than anything in the whole world?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you? - she played with him.  
\- Fuck! Sansa, I want your pussy! I love your pussy. I could do anything for it.  
\- Very well then. - she said, moving her body.  
She let his cock to touch her entrance lightly, until she impaled herself on him. His throbbing cock went further in her inside.  
Firmly rooted in bars bed, she started to move faster.  
Suddenly, she slipped her breast into him, and his mouth stuffed her nipple.  
\- Suck my tit!  
When he finished, her nipple became blood-red.  
\- Nicely done.  
She sat up, taking him all deeper.  
She moaned, writhing and impaled on his hard dick, riding him like crazy, by her wet pussy, pulsating with pleasure...  
With all the strength she had.  
\- Deeper ... oh yes baby .... deeper, even more. - She yelled in unision.  
\- My wonderful pussy swallowed your dick already and now relishes the meal, sucking in the center all of your juices.  
However Sansa would not let him to come in her.  
Not yet.  
\- Baby ... but why yo..?  
\- Quiet! I do not let you talk. Shut up and use your clever tongue better.  
She paused.  
\- Cause I need to ride your tongue with my sweet pussy. I want to fuck your tongue with my little ass. Is that clear?  
\- Yes.  
\- I hope so...  
She is smug and sat down slowly on his face.  
With all the strength, she clung her pussy to his mouth, letting him lick her graciously.  
\- Oh yeahhh, you're a slave of my cunt already, baby ... ohhh I freaking love that ...  
And he licked her nub just like a dog licks his favorite bone.  
\- Good boy ...  
Girl has increased the pace, riding his face with anger.  
\- Miss Stark, I apologize ...  
\- Take your punishment with dignity, darling. - She smiled it herself.  
Now apology will not help you anything, Petyr. You were too naughty.  
She moved uneasily, trying to feel his breath on her lower lips...

\- ..mmm, it's soo wonderful...

  
\- And suck me, lick me harder unless you want to run the risk of my rage.  
She grinding herself against his amazing mouth.  
\- Gosh, such a fantastic feeling. I wish I could to be able to block your mouth with my pussy much much more often.  
She began to move faster and quicker than ever before.  
\- Because you do not understand one of the most important things, Petyr.  
I'm not one of your dirty, wasted bitches.  
I'm the only one. I'm your queen. Your innocent pussy, as you said. The sweetest one. And you love me. Only me.  
She took a breath.  
\- And baby...you can kiss, touch and fuck ONLY ME, Understood?  
She rode his face even faster, merciless.  
\- Drink my delicious essence. DRINK ME ALL!  
  
For a moment she lost her control.  
One of her hand let go of the metal bars of the bed.  
Then she felt as his tongue slips between her buttocks ...  
\- Ohhhh, baby... - she wails and bit her lips. - You make me ohhhh... so horny..I can't...  
He began to lick the split of her ass. Sansa was shocked at how much pleasure it is caused her.  
\- Oh yes, lick me there, love.  
Lick my ass, I love it.  
He continued, even harder.  
The tip of his tongue slipped roughly into her slit and penetrated Sansa. Again and again.  
She felt clearly as his tongue went deeper into her unprotected pit.  
" Oh my...I can feel him there..."  
She thought, and the thought made Sansa very wet.  
Without thinking she slid his cock into her mouth, and when he became hard again, she jumped on him to ride it without end,  
tirelessly.  
\- Yesyesohyes, I can do it all night... And he could admire her perfect globes in that way.  
The perefect globes of Sansa's tiny ass.  
She rolled her blue eyes in perfect pleasure...  
And then, she moves herself.  
The girl loves this feeling when his cock touches her, sliding over the cheeks of her arse.  
\- Oh God, yes baby. I want it now. Fuck me right in my ass, too...  
She spread her buttocks apart, shaking with excitement.

And then Sansa opened her eyes.  
\- Oh no! It was just a dream...  
Very nice dream. What a pity...

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa thought continuously about her dream, about Myranda.  
It didn't give her the peace.

  
' ** _Did Petyr have other women? And if yes, how many?'_**

The girl gave some thought to it still and still, what is causing her headache.  
Taking the opportunity that Petyr repaired his car in the garage,  
("I do not let anyone touch my baby." - he said, blinking to her and stroking the bonnet of the yellow porsche.)

she crept into his study.

The hairpin to hair and a video on youtube was enough to open the closed door without a key. With throbbing heart Sansa looked through his collection of DVDs.  
She felt that she could find something, something to confirm her suspicions...Suddenly, one of the discs fell from her hands.

  
**_Signed by Ann W. Summer 2003._**  
**_20 years old, "succumbed" number 13._**  
**_'What?? Whom "succumbed"? What's that supposed to mean?'_ ** \- she thought nervously.  
She put the disc into the DVD player.  
The view which she saw causing her to block her mouth with the hand.  
  
**_"Oh shit!"_**

  
A low murmur upstairs.

  
Immediately she turned off the video and jerked the disc out with shivering hands, putting it back.  
She ran down the stairs as quietly as she could.  
\- Oh, there you are. I was looking for you.  
\- I got nowhere to run to, baby. - she smiled, trying to hide the grief in her heart.

 

 

  
**_'Petyr has so many secrets. He is like an endless maze of uncertainty.'_**

  
\- The face of the black grease suits you, baby. - she evaluated and walked towards him, whispering softly:  
\- KISS ME.

  
His eyebrows narrowed questioningly , but he did what she asked with no word.  
\- Petyr. I want you to ride me sensless now. And even if I start to scream, do not you dare to stop it. Is that clear?

  
He smirked lightly, surprised.  
\- Greedy, greedy little girl. As you wish.

  
Baelish said and kissed her ear.  
\- Come with me.  
Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
**_'Even if he had some women, they disappeared. Now, he is with me.'_**

***

She tried to forget .. about everything.  
And maybe she could. if it hadn't been for Sandor Clegane and his MMS.

  
**_"Look at this, birdie, what your prince is doing when nobody is looking.."_ **

  
Sansa's Ipod butted against the wall.


	14. Like a princess.

\- I know exactly what you did.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- You broke into my office.

Fear gripped the girl and squeezed her stomach.

  
\- And the doors were locked. This is called a burglary.  
On top of that you rummaged through my stuff.  
This is unacceptable. - he sighed.  
\- Bad behavior, Sansa. I can't tolerate it, specially in my own home.

\- But.. but...Petyr...I just...I...

Seems he doesn't care about her explanation.

 

\- Take off your clothes. And don't forget your panties. - he said with strange voice, almost angrily.

\- I don't wear any.

\- Perfect. We can do it even more quickly.

She is confused, not knowing what was in his mind.

  
  
  
He approached her, holding a red ribbon.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I will tie you up.

  
And he did just what he said.  
Then...  
\- On your knees! - he ordered.

 

And Sansa is immidiately on her knees, her ass instinctively raised.  
That gesture pleased him clearly, cause when he spoke, his voice sounded gently.

\- Very good. Now...- Baelish paused.  
Let me fuck your cute little arse, Sweetling.

He said, kneeling down to her back and gently spread her asscheeks with his fingers. He touches her there, causing her to moan. And when he lowered himself, she felt the pressure of the tip of his tongue on her hooded pearl.

He licked her, once.

Sansa moaned with pleasure.

\- Yes sir. If this is your wish...

She gasped and pressed her bottom against his crotch.  
\- Now give me your fingers. Please, Mr. Baelish. Rape my pussy with them, pleaseohplease.

His two fingers slipped into her in second, giving her exactly what she wants.

Sansa whimpers happily and tried to impale herself on these two desired intruders. But then, he pulled out of her.

\- Nonono, why?!

\- You don't deserve it.

He grabbed her by her bum, adding:  
\- And I have to punish my dirty little girl. Luckily for you, Sansa, you love your daddy's cock.

She doesn't turn around when his hands traveled on the skin of her naked ass.  
And then, she felt some moisture on its.

\- What is this? - she asks uncertainly.  
\- Don't worry, babe. It's necessary.- his words calmed her a little bit.

Sansa realized it was some oil or something like that.

\- Be ready, love. - he whispered softly to her ear.  
She doesn't see as he oiled up his cock.

A few seconds later he began to caress her pussy, and she tensed feeling his fingers on her netherlips.

\- You know what I need the most.

\- Do I? - he smirked as he fingered her a countless times until he stopped himself.  
\- Oh, no. Don't stop, pretty please.

\- You aren't in the position to please for anything. I'm very mad on you. Besides...  
I've got something much much better for you and your cute little ass.

She frowned, feeling as the tip of his cock rubbed between her buttocks.

And then, the head of his cock takes her from behind, slipping straight between her perfect white globes, between her cheeks with no mercy.  
He slowly pushed his hard member into her lovely asshole, stretching her anal ring.  
\- Fuck! Your ass is so tight...excellent.  
She started to cry out in pain.

\- Shhh, take it easy, Sweetling. - he asked and his hand turned back to her pussy.  
He thumbed her clit, making lovely little circles.

\- It would be better for you if you try to relax, Littleone...

Baelish doesn't move at first, waiting for her and let her adjust.  
\- I'll do it in my way. And that hurt the least, I promise you.

When he takes her body with some rough, Sansa's heartbeating grows and grows in every passing second.  
But Petyr's mind is on other side.  
\- See? The anger overpowered at me. I need something from you. Understood?  
She nodded silent.  
\- My desire is to possess you in every possible way, Sweetling.  
His thrusts are harder and harder. She wondered how long he will be lost in his anger.  
Seems he focused only one thing, the feeling of Sansa's beautiful body.

  
She knew it. He lost himself in pleasure completely.  
\- Do you hear that lovely sound? It's my cock that taking your sweet ass. You like that, don't you?  
\- Yes, I do. This experience is new but good.  
\- Will be better for you if you try to relax, my dear.  
Trust me. And loose in it. Cause I'm going to massage your asshole with my dick, so...  
Loose your ass!  
He demanded harsh and then she felt his fingers again, danced over her clit. And when he started rubbing her hardened nub, she screams.  
\- Give me more!  
His hand running deftly on her the most sensitive parts made Sansa too wet.

  
**_As always._ **

  
She gasped aloud, loosening her tight passage around his cock.  
\- Just perfect, my dear. You're so brave. - he praised her. - And I love you so much for it, even if it hurts me sometimes...  
I love you just the way you are.

  
Unexpectedly, he began to fuck her right in the ass with brutal rhytm, and she hisses.  
Her breasts hitting the pillows on his bed, moving in time to his ruthless thrusts.  
But she can't deny.

  
_"I want it. I like it. I love it. I fucking need it!"_

  
Even if she feels some pain because of act like this...  
Sansa loves to be filled by his hard dick.  
And when his fingers slipped into her pussy, moving faster and faster inside, hitting her sweet spot endless...

\- Ahhhh....ohhhh yess....  
Her mouth wide open in pleasure.  
\- Yesyesyes, fuck me in that way, fuck me harder in my ass and my cunt...I love it so...ohhhh...

  
His lips covered her neck with soft kisses allwhile as he claimed Sansa.  
\- It is punishment in your opinion? - she asked weak, feeling dizzy from her own heat.  
\- That's right.  
\- Seems like my pink little hole likes it too much...  
\- Oh, really?

  
He began stroking her clitoris even harder.  
This time, his touch was really strong.  
She can't help herself but moves, sliding up and down on his cock with fury.

  
\- This is sooo good, so good....keep going, Petyr... - she wails, continuing her pace.  
He grabbed her arse, leaving bruises.  
\- Faster, Sweetling...  
\- As you wish, daddy.

  
She rides him, with his cock in her ass.  
Then she felt the powerful waves of orgasm. Her muscles clenched around him stronger, milking his cock.  
\- Please, don't do it anymore.  
\- Don't do it what? Don't ride your cock?

  
He smiled slightly.  
\- Of course this isn't what I mean, Sansa.  
Behave yourself politely. Just like a princess.  
\- Like a princess.


	15. Little Red Riding Hood.

_High dive into frozen waves_  
_where the past comes back to life_  
_Fight fear for the selfish pain_  
_It was worth it every time_  
_Hold still right before we crash_  
_Cause we both know how this ends_  
_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass_  
_And I drown in you again_

 _Cause you are the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

 _Walk on through a red parade_  
_And refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground_  
_And makes us forget all common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave_  
_Cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull, then I'll push too deep_  
_And I'll fall right back to you_

 _Cause you are the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

 _Why are you my clarity_  
_Why are you my remedy_  
_Why are you my clarity_  
_Why are you my remedy_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

 

 

_Clarity by ZEDD_

 

 

LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD AND THE BIG BAD WOLF.

 

 

 

3 weeks later.

She is in the kitchen making dinner.  
Sansa cut fresh vegetables, humming old songs by Nelly Furtado. The creepiest, "Maneater", and then the sweetest one, "I'm like a Bird".  
She finished finally, beginning a new counting game.  
\- Cucumber, at first...then tomatoes, boiled rise...uhm...what else? - she continued the count in her mind. - Then pieces of cooked chicken, some noodles....and then...yeah right...can of corn of course, and...

His steps are barely audible. Miss Stark didn't turn her head. She feels his minty breath on her exposing neck.

  
**_"Wait a minute. I sense something else. Is it the smell of wine or am I wrong?"_ **

  
He steps closer, hugging her from behind.  
\- I'm making salat. Your favourite. It will be tasty.  
\- For sure, anything made by my kitchen godess must be...- he said, chuckling and kissing her, taking the knife from her delicate hand.  
\- My turn, darling.  
She looked at him carefully.

  
_**"I love how relaxed he seems"**_ \- Sansa throught.

  
The girl put her head on his shoulder.  
\- Mmmm, you look so sexi in that suit...- she assessed his look.

He cut every igredient very deftly into equal slices, like some bloody chef.  
Petyr catches her surprising looking.  
\- What? C'mon...hunnie. Don't look at me like that. I'm not Dexter Morgan.

  
He rolls his eyes in funny way..  
\- Ok, you've got me. I sometimes watch" Hell's Kitchen". This program with famous Gordon Ramsay, you know, these stuff...

Her smile grew bigger as he spoke.  
\- I told you my darkest secret, SATISFIED?  
\- Yeah, right. That explains everything.

  
She gasps.  
\- The Lannister's...  
\- What's with them?  
\- Just...they look like a very interesting people.  
\- And they are. Tywin was propably killed by his own son, Tyrion. The imp. They hated each other. It's funny a little...  
\- Why?  
\- He shot his father with an arrow from a bow. Can you imagine? Tywin, the huntsman in his free time, shot like a Bambi, sitting on the fucking toilet!

  
Petyr burst out laughing.  
\- How extraordinarly is that.  
\- The old man must have been surprised.  
\- Yeah...- he nods slow.  
She ran her fingers through her hair.  
\- Talking about Joffrey...He was my boyfriend until you...  
\- Oh, really? The kid has wonderful taste.  
\- We 've got only a few dates, no big deal. For real.  
\- It's good to know. From you. And like they say...at the side, out of mind, right, Sweetling?  
\- Exactly.  
She felt his touch on her hands and that makes her shiver. Just like his gentle whisper in her ear.  
\- You know, somestimes I wonder...Your word was very important.  
\- I know it! The Lysa's case still bothered you.  
\- Not without reason. If it weren't for your help, I would end up in the damned electric chair.  
\- So it seems like I saved your life too.  
He chuckled.  
\- Sansa, my only savior. Sounds nice...  
He gasped and slowly took off his suit.  
\- Uhh, cause that was clouse. But perhabs it would be better, if I died. For everything. - he said. - Specially for you, Sweetling.

She was annoyed by his weirdness.  


  
\- Stop saying bullshit! I don't wanna listen to such creepy things.  
In the corner of her left eye one tear sparkling.  
\- I had a nightmare last night.  
Sansa can't stand her bad emotions anymore.

  
\- My Littleone, come here. - he said softly.  
She buried herself in his arms. And he hugs her, his lips kisses her hair.  
\- Some stupid things. We live in very old times, like a middleages or something. And my ex-boyfriend Joff was wearing the gold crown on his little head...meh...One day he send me to death. For a treason. It's so stupid, isn't?  
\- Oh no, it's truly interesting dream, baby.  
He caresess her cheeks.

  
**_"This is a right moment."_**

  
She was gathering up her courage and blushed.  
\- Petyr...  
\- Yes?  
\- You never asked about my father.  
\- Because I know exactly what he's been doing and where he is. In a prison. Alcatraz is a special place, isn't? One of the toughest. Ned Stark was behind the assassination of Vice President...Something like that is not easy peasy.  
\- He probably never come out of there.  
\- No, never.  
\- He didn't do it. He just can't. I know him my entire life and I'm sure of it. My father is innocent.  
\- Sweet summer child.  
She blinked her eyes.  
\- And what about yours?  
\- My father?  
\- Exactly. Who was your father?  
\- No one, in all honesty. A nice, poor farmer. Sweet person but...incredibly stupid.  
He touched the corner of her lips.  
\- Do you ever imagine how hard it is? Be no one, have nothing?  
His silent gasp echoed in the room.  
\- And I always wish that I could be one of those cool kids. Just like your mum was.  
He always looked so sad when he said about her. About Catelyn.  
About my mum.  
\- Why are you so gentle tonight, Petyr?  
\- Me? Gentle? Oh, please...- he chuckled. - I didn't notice.  
He says, as his smooth hands lazily began to travel toward her thighs. She smiled at him sweetly.  
\- Right. You can't be like that...  
Her kiss was sweet, full of fineness. And she surprised him.  
\- I love this black dress on you. - he confessed, allowing his gaze to rove down over her so perfect body.

 

 

\- Sansa...you look stunning, just like Maleficent.  
\- Thanks a lot.  
\- That was a compliment.

Suddenly she removed his hand, eyeing him.  
\- Not so fast, cowboy. Leave yourself something for dessert.  
Sansa smiled at him.  
\- By the way...Did I mention? You have the most beautiful male hands I've ever seen.  
His eyes darkened immidiately.  
\- Bent over! - he commanded her.  
So she quickly did as she was told.  
She bent over the table, with her bums presented to him, provocatively. He caress gently Sansa's naked bottom, and pinched.  
\- Au! It's hurt!  
He chuckled.  
\- You are very well shaped, darling.  
\- Because I practise zumba dance.  
\- Zumba dance...right...  
He held her lower parts against his hardening member.  
She pushes backward, being impatient.  
\- Go on, Petyr. Fuck me. What you waiting for? DO IT, for God's sake!  
\- I do, Sweetling...  
He laughed out loud.  
-...or maybe not?  
She is getting mad.  
\- C'mon! You know I'm desperate...  
\- Do you? It's good, littleone.  
Miss Stark began to grumble.  
\- I want this...more than anything...  
He didn't listen her anymore. Petyr lowered himself and took her throbbing nub into his mouth, taking her breath away...  
\- If you say so.  
He sucked her gently until her wetness grew. But still, not enough.  
Baelish stood up, slowly lingering her ass with one hand and her hardened breast with the other.  
\- Such a dreamy body, Sweetling. - he murmured. - I could make love with you allnight.  
She chuckled softly.  
\- Fuck me, daddy. What you waiting for? I can't wait!  
She moved her ass, rubbing it against him tentively.  
\- Don't you want me?  
His left hand covered her lips.  
\- Call me Master.  
\- Why?  
\- No reason.  
\- Let it be, Master.  
He grins.  
\- Your master wants to fuck you doggy style. Do you accept it?  
\- Yes, I do.  
\- Yes who?  
\- Yes Master.  
\- That's better.  
Petyr slid his elegant fingers between her waiting thighs and began to torture Sansa's dripping clit, stroking her until she begged him for more.  
But Baelish refused.  
\- Not yet.  
He hissed, pinching her ass, once again.  
\- Au! Stop it! - she asked him nervously.  
His unpatienced hands moved quickly from her stomach to her sweet breasts. He grabbed them roughly with this hunger in his eyes.  
\- My Precious.  
She chuckled.  
\- Oh, be serious.  
\- But I'm.  
\- You say that weird, just like a Gollum for his ring.  
\- Not bad comparision I think...  
His mouth immidiately claimed her nipple, sucking it with all gentleness he had.  
In response, she gasped sweetly.  
\- More...please.  
\- As you wish, darling.  
He is licking her redding nipple, like that part of her body could be something incredibly sweet in taste....  
\- You're a fucking piece of cake, miss Stark. - he hissed throught clenched teeth.  
\- And I would like to eat you, piece by piece, my Little Red Riding Hood.  
Baelish take off her black dress and then, her bra...  
\- Do you play the big bad wolf, this time?  
He smirks.  
\- You mean 'always', Sweetling.  
His words sounds rougher with every syllable.  
\- And please...don't pretend. I bet my life you love this game.  
He leaned forward, encouraging her to lean on her hands on the table.  
She moaned, feeling his hard cock through the material of his trousers. His member strongly pressing between her ass cheeks and barely touching her incredibly wet pussy.  
\- Your cock. In me. Right now!  
She ordered, praying to all angels that he listened to her. He's smiling darkly.  
\- Okay. But first...  
He reached behind him, giving her an apple as red as blood.  
\- Take a look. What a beautiful fruit there. And the apple is very delicious. Please...taste it.  
He insisted with smile.  
\- You know something? This reminds me of Paradise, my sneaky snike.  
She chuckled out loud.  
\- And whom Eve could resist you, Satan?  
When she took a bite, he immediately grabbed the fruit back, driving to a place where she left her teeth marks and bit, too.  
\- Funny thing you calling me a creature from hell...  
Suddenly, he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to sit on his lap, his other hand grasping a knife.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Shhh...  
He whispers silently, taking deep breath.  
\- My Little Red Riding Hood.  
He grabbed her by the chin.  
\- Sometimes I feel like the pain was too strong. And I hate my life then. I fucking hate myself. Myself and what I did. Wondering what if...  
What if is no place for me here, in these damned world.  
Because I did so many bad things, Sweetling. And I wanna do even more...drew in evil. It's stronger than me. Like a neverending curse.  
He broke for the moment, touching his forehead in some fever.  
\- And If you hate me I don't wanna live anymore...  
But she quickly denied.  
\- I don't hate you. Sometimes I wish I could. But I can't.

That sharp knife in his hand.  
So close to her neck, to her throat.  
And when the tip of the knife almost touching her throat, Sansa was paralyzed with fear.  
\- Please don't.  
He lowered the knife until its point was one inch from her heart.  
But his eyes never left hers.  
\- The only thing that is good in me, is I never make mistakes. And I wonder what if you are my first mistake? My loss? Maybe I should do something with it...  
"He was drunk. It's obvious. She never heard him so terribly...blue.  
\- Petyr, please. You sounds so sad. Stop acting like this. I'm scared of you.  
\- Are you? Me too, Littleone. Me too.  
He whispered sadly.  
\- Save me now. Could you do that for me? To save my soul?  
She nodded, wordless.  
\- Just love me as much as you can. It's the only way I know. Only way to forget all the fucking pain...  
She felt as his long fingers wrapped around her neck strongly and no doubt, leaving brushes.  
\- Love me, Sansa.  
Cause I'm bad.  
\- Not true Petyr, you aren't like that.  
\- How do you know who am I? I know better who. Heartless bastard. This is the whole truth.  
I'm empty inside.  
She heard something like...crying.  
\- Putting an end to it. Kill me.  
Hair bristled her neck on those words. She felt her hand moves so that she can grab the handle of the knife.  
\- Push once and for all. And it's all over.  
\- Are you crazy? I never will! Got drunk or what?  
\- No, it just ... I drank a glass or two. I think I have a bad day. My demons awake. Sansa can you ward them off? Please.  
The touch of his lips tasted tart flavor of wine.  
\- Honey, you're scaring me.  
\- I know, my beauty. I loathe it. It's all my fault. Do you know what does it mean when you feel completely nothing?  
She moved restlessly, still sitting on his lap.  
\- So, when are you now with me...Do you still feel nothing?  
He shook his head.  
\- When I hold you in my arms, like now... I feel something. I feel I'm alive. And I'm not quite dead then.

Sansa completely doesn't know how to behave. Her throat was squeezed and dried.  
She shuddered when she heard a rough question.  
\- Why are you doing this to me, Littleone?  
\- What is it?  
You make out of control. It's terrible.

He gaved her the knife. Again.  
\- Kill me, sweetling.  
\- What?  
\- Just do it. I let you. Be my private nemezis, Sansa. I beg you. Kill me until will be to late.  
\- Stop, you lost your mind!  
She throw away the metal.

His face wet with tears. He wiped himself by the top of his hand.  
\- I want to lick your peachy cunt. Again.  
He slowly licks his lips.  
\- I hope you don't mind. Your pussy is just too delicious to waste it, Sansa.  
Now, just turn around.  
And then, he dragged the tip of his tongue up through Sansa's peachy pussy, licking her roughly and tasting this sweet nectar from her core.  
\- Mmm, I love it so much. - he nods as his tongue flicked over and around her clit rapidly.  
She wrapped her legs around his neck, allowing him to lick her routhlessly, almost endless.  
Her vagina is still wet from desire.  
Suddenly he lightly throw her down on the marble floor.  
\- Could you please do something for me?  
And then he unzipped his pants, making her want to suck him badly.  
Feeling her sweet breath on the tip of his cock, Petyr gasped lightly.  
\- Lick the head, Sansa. And do it slowly.  
\- Oh yes, yes, sir. Give me your dick. I want to lick it all.- she answered, sticking out her tongue and licking the tip of it.  
When he gasped, her lips closed on his hardness greedily tasting the head of his cock.  
\- Very well... Take me in your sweet, the sweetest mouth on the fucking earth, Sansa.  
He bit his lower lip as his penis disapeared between her mouth.  
\- You swallows everything so easy, Sweetling. That's nice.  
Her skillful tongue dances on his tip and drive him crazy.  
\- Very good. Wrap those innocent lips around my cock. That's it. Suck me harder.- he ordered.  
She immidiately did so. Her lips clenched around him really tight. Few moments later Sansa used her tongue to explore his entire lenght, sucking him over and over. She furiously bobbed her head onto his cock, working hard with her tongue, lips and mouth.  
Then without warning he moves his hips.

  
Thrust. Into her lovely mouth.

  
\- Perfect pleasure.  
His fingers tangled in her red hair.

  
Another thrust.

Again and again.

His cock drawning into her throat and she takes him as much as she can.

With all the same pleasure.

  
She hissed and increased her pace, using her sweet lips to suck him even faster and deeper.  
\- That' s my girl.  
Sansa bobbed her head on him, taking his hard cock so-so deeply inside. Her own cunt practically dripping on the floor.  
\- Give me something.  
\- Ready for the ride. Sweetling?  
\- Yes, sir. Fuck me with your cock.  
\- Of course. The last lick...

  
Then he grabs her, positioning her in the right way.  
He takes her from behind in one swift motion, filling her so-ready cunt.  
She gasped sweetly, rotating her ass against him.

  
\- Ohyessss...daddy, fuck me like you do!

  
She takes the head of his cock with easy. His hard member slipped into her pussy rough.  
\- Do you love my cock, Sweetling?  
\- Oh yes. I love my daddy' s cock badly.  
\- I wish i could have you like that all the time. - he smiled darkly to her.  
His cock is moving furiously in her hot center, causing Sansa incredibly wet in the same time. And this act made her to moan and cry at loud. Over and over.  
\- Uncredible...- he hissed. How wet you are for me, Sweetling..  
Silent whisper is her answer.  
\- Your hardness, ohhh...  
\- Yes?  
\- this is what I need the most.  
\- Tell me more details...  
But now, she can't speak.  
Her mouth are very dry, when his cock just hitting her g-spot merciless, sending Sansa to the edge.  
He began to fuck her brutally, pumping the girl really hard.  
\- You want it?  
She nodded.  
\- You want it harder?  
\- Yes, sir!  
His thrusts are rough and possesive. Moves of his hips...Passion of his lips on her pale skin...  
The brutal rhytm takes her higher and higher. And Petyr is taking Sansa's breath away as his hungry dick started to penetrate her pleased, still wet cunt even harder.

  
Her body is on fire.

  
She rolled her eyes in pleasure, feeling him so deeply inside her cunt. She desperately clenching her vagina muscles around his cock, causing him to increase the pace.  
\- I love you, I love you much more as I hate you...ohhhhhh... - she screams louder.  
\- And Sweetling, that's the point..


	16. Such a lovely Sunday...almost.

  
_Fell from the sky,_  
_We fell from the sky and started walking_  
_Leaving our foot prints on the ground_  
_It might be a prayer, or maybe a piece of conversation_  
_Wherever we go we make a sound_

 _So I call your name, the only thing I know_  
_Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_  
_All that I know, all that I know_  
_Is we’re here tonight_  
_Turn up the lights_

 _Let go for tonight baby_  
_Let love in your life and be strong_  
_Let go for tonight baby_  
_Who needs sleep tonight?_  
_I need to let go, let go,_  
_Let go, let go_  
_Turn up the lights_  
_Let love in your life baby_  
_Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _I wanna drive, I wanna drive into the open_  
_Looking for reasons I can’t find_  
_So I call your name, the only thing I know_  
_Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_  
_All that I know, all that I know_  
_Is we’re here tonight_  
_Turn up the lights_

 _Let go for tonight baby_  
_Let love in your life and be strong_  
_Let go for tonight baby_  
_Who needs sleep tonight?_  
_I need to let go, let go,_  
_Let go, let go_  
_Turn up the lights_  
_Let love in your life, baby_  
_Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _I need to let go, let go_  
_Let go, let go_  
_I need to let go, let go_  
_Before we're go-go-gone_

 _So I call your name, the only thing I know_  
_Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_  
_All that I know, all that I know_  
_Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_

_Turn up the lights  
_

_Let go for tonight baby_  
_Let love in your life and be strong_  
_Let go for tonight baby_  
_Who needs sleep tonight_  
_I need to let go, let go,_  
_Let go, let go_  
_Turn up the lights_  
_Let love in your life, baby_  
_Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _Let go, let go_  
_Let go, let go_  
_I need to let go, let go_  
_Before we're go-go-gone_

 _Fell from the sky,_  
_We fell from the sky and started walking_  
_Leaving our foot prints on the ground._

  
_by Clarity_

 

  
  
His hand clunched around her neck. Her legs lifted over his arms. His cock plunged so deep inside her cunt she couldn't believe it's even possible.  
But he didn't move, his hips never touched hers, even once. His mouth claimed the top of her pale breast and his tongue licked the nipple in lazy, slow circles.  
\- Petyr...  
She felt nice emptiness in her brain when he does it. No worries, no sad, no bad dreams and sick thoughts.

Only pleasure.  
Sansa can't help herself but strongly clenched her pussy muscles around his member.  
He gasped.  
\- Don't do that, Sweetling. I try to focus on your amazing meloning. And it didn't work when your peachy pussy distracting me so pleasurable...

  
His lips two centimeters from hers. His voice soft.  
\- Or that sweet pussy of yours is pretty jealous, hm?

  
She chuckled out loud.  
\- My Pussy, jealous?  
\- About my attention to your breast.  
\- Don't make me laugh, love.  
He smiled playfully.  
\- Let's check it.

When he pushed his cock into her cunt, all of his shaft slide in, with easy, because of her incredible slickness inside.  
He placed his both hands on the bed to brace himself and began to stroking her vagina with his cock in powerful thrusts.  
\- That's better.  
\- You'll never get enough, don't you?  
\- Oh, I do. I'll never get enough of you, Sweetling. But you should understand me. - he smirks.  
I had to take Lysa every night and that was awful. And make love with you, loving you...it's completely diffrent. Then, and only then I feel alive, not dead inside. It's like a flight from hell to heaven.  
\- Oh, I understand.

  
Petyr smiled.  
\- Seems like I have got my own Lolita.  
\- But I'm older than she was. Lolita had 12 years old when Humble...  
\- I know, but still...And I'm glad you're older.  
He gasps, his thrusts again became harder and faster. His dick plugged her cunt with easy.

  
\- I wish I could stuck my cock in your pussy forever. It would be very nice.  
She giggled sweetly.  
\- I agree with you, totally.  
His gaze pierced deep into her eyes, with new intensity.  
\- Do you like your reward?  
\- And what is it? What is my reward?  
\- THIS.  
He replied, fucking her really hard.  
Sansa screams his name in pleasure.

  
She heard Lysa and Petyr during sex. Once. Baelish tried so hard to avoid having sex with his wife as he could, but Ms. Baelish was inexorable on that score.  
It was an unforgettable experience, she must admitt. Sansa had never thought that anyone could scream so loud and so long.  
And Lysa screamed with pleasure like a madwoman. She screamed so loud that Sansa had to wear headphones to listen to music because she's getting crazy from all that noise. Now she wonders: **_Am I screaming just like my aunt?_**  
And does it mean she is so crazy as Lysa?

Baelish then began to pump her sweet pussy even faster, pounding his hard cock into her, causing Sansa to move on the bed each time he plunged all of his length in.  
The whole bed shakes with his every move.

  
She's fucking dying for it. But  it's too much.  
\- ....Ohmygodmygod, not-so-fast. Have mercy on me, please.  I don't want to come in two minutes. I want to enjoy our...united, much much longer.  
\- Someone is moody today.  
He smiled, and touched the tip of her nose with his finger.  
\- Ok, let's do it in your way, Sweetling. If is that what you need.

  
He started slowly tempo. Sansa stared down with huge intensity. She watched in fascination like his cock dissapear and then appear in and out of her pussy, between her lower lips, all glistening from her own juice.  
\- I fucking love this view.  
\- Which one?  
\- Your lovely cock in me.  
He chuckled softly.  
\- I bet you do.  
His eyes darken.  
\- Now...Does you want to teaste your own juice?  
\- How?  
\- Licking it from my cock.  
\- Ohyessir!  
She licked hers lower lip.  
When he kneeling over her head, she closing her lips around his tip. A secund later she opened her mouth wider to take his cock deeper into her throat.  
She sucked him like her life depended on it.  
Then he laying down on her, positioning his head between her spread legs, making classic 69 position.  
\- Lie down on the bed and stay calm, Sweetling.

  
He whispered before his tongue flicked inside her pussy.  
Feeling these wicked moves of the tip of his tongue she become dizzy.  
But it's gone and then she increased her pace on his dick.  
After a short time they came almost simultaneously.  
\- Does your pussy is happy now?  
\- Like no other in the world, daddy.

Cradled into his arms Sansa breathes more calmly. Suddenly she saw a funny figure on the bedside table.

  
She burst out laughing.  
\- What is this?  
\- It's Black Mamba. Do you know a better story about woman and her desire of revenge? I just love her. My favorite female character from movies.  
\- Oh, do you love this fiction perfect blonde barbie more than me?  
\- I'm not quite sure.

  
She gave him a blow to the side.  
\- Sansa...Everyone wants some revenge.  
Or justice. Do you never wanted to feel like a hand of justice?  
\- I will.  
\- It's good. Cause there is no justice in this world. Not unless we make it.  
\- Now you sound so serious.  
\- And I am serious. Deadly, Sweetling.

  
***  
In the late afternoon, passing by the door she noticed an envelope on the floor. And something else.

\- Do you know some girl or woman named Myranda?  
\- Why you asking?  
\- Answer me.

 

  
\- I know one. 2 years older than you. And so what?  
\- Nothing special. I had a dream once, about you both.  
\- Seriously? Tell me about this dream.  
\- What for? I don't care about it anymore.  
\- And you make mistake. Dreams are messages from your subconscious mind.  
\- I'm interested in reality.  
He looks confused.  
\- What exactly?  
\- No big deal. She send you some fucking flowers. - Sansa said.

  
\- Strange. I always thought that men buy flowers to women than vice versa.

  
Sansa threw them to the floor and stomped on her heels exactly on it.  
White card fell out from between a bouquet of roses.  
\- Oh, and she wrote a note. I would be forgot.

  
She gave it to him in the face. He flatly raised a card and read:

  
_"How long i have to wait until you fuck me once again?_  
_I still remember the smell of that cigarette. We have to repeat it!_  
  
_Fuck me Baelish, please!_

_Your Myranda."_

Miss Stark looked at him narrowly.  
\- It was a long time ago, darling. Before you. It doesn't matter.  
\- Not for her. Not for Myranda. Seems like she still remember.

  
Sansa slammed the door with all her strength, offended.  
\- You left that envelope, baby.  
\- Fuck yourself!

  
He quickly peered inside the envelope.

  
"FUCK!"

  
  
  
  
***

**_Petyr's POV_ **

He can't believe how she make him so weak and stupid. He always was so clever.  
  
"But with her...this is diffrent. When she next to me...ugh. Those blue eyes, one look into them and my wits gone. Petyr Baelish is that naive teenager, again.  
**Shit**!"  
  
And she knows perfectly well when he is lying.

 

"Oh no, even these...FUCKFUCKFUCK! I'm a such a twat, fucking idiot..."  



	17. Cold

_Cold (But I'm Still Here)_

_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster_  
_can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back_  
_when you hide, hide inside that body_  
_but just remember that when I touch you_  
_the more you shake, the more you give away_

 _Cold, but I'm still here, blind, ‘cause I'm so blind, say never_  
_we're far from comfortable this time_  
_cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never_  
_we’re far from obvious this time_

 _Wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all_  
_now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck_  
_so fall into my eyes and fall into my lies_  
_but don’t you forget_  
_the more you turn away, the more I want you to stay_

 _Cold, but I'm still here, blind, ‘cause I'm so blind, say never_  
_we're far from comfortable this time_  
_cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never_  
_we’re far from obvious this time_

 _You’re so endearing, you’re so beautiful,_  
_well I don’t look like they do, and I don’t love like they do_  
_but I don’t hate like they do_  
_am I ever on your mind?_

 _Cold, but I'm still here, blind, ‘cause I'm so blind, say never_  
_we're far from comfortable this time_  
_cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never_  
_we’re far from obvious this time_

 _Cold, you broke me from the very first night_  
_I'd love you ‘til the day that I die_  
_we're far too comfortable this time_  
_cold, I loved you from the very first night_  
_you broke me ‘til the day that I die_  
_I'm far too obvious this time_

_Cold (But I'm Still Here) by Evans Blue_

 

***

He caught her fast and pusched against the wall, standing right behind her.  
Baelish tried to calm her somehow.  
\- Give me a last chance, I beg you.  
\- But you pushed me to the limit.  
\- Sweet... Don't be like that...  
But Sansa wants to know the whole truth.  
\- Do you think about them when we have sex? About your ex?  
\- No, never.  
\- And when you fucked Lysa?  
\- I used to close my eyes and think of you.  
He looked contrite, as he spoke.  
\- Hah. Nice try.  
\- I'm not lying, you must believe me.

He stood so close behind her, Sansa could feel the warmth radiating from his body.  
\- But...  
As Sansa opened her mouth to protest, he quickly covered them with his hand.  
\- Shhh...  
  
She panicked and tried to break free of his grasp, but unsuccessfully.  
Finally, Sansa opened her mouth twice to say something in spite of all. Then he plugged her wide open mouth with his thumb, letting her suck him and chocking off anything that she had been getting ready to say.  
\- That's right. Be quiet, my sweet...and let me fuck you over again. Cause now you're only one for me, Sansa.  
The only one that counts.

  
He paused his talking for a moment.  
Her heavy breaths fulled the silent. After few secunds he clearly felt obliged to continue.

  
\- Do you understand? I love you and I need you. For real.  
Perhabs I can't show you what I feel in right and good way but this is me. The fucked-up guy who even can't be normal.  
This is who I am and I'm sorry you for that. But I need you to live, Sansa. The reason why you just can't run away from me. I can't live without you anymore.  
So please, Sweetling. Don't leave me.

  
His voice was quiet but sure. He pulled her hand from her, finally letting her speak.  
\- If you need me so much, it's good. Good to know.

She grabbed his hand and put on her mouth again.

\- Now...you should punish me.  
\- What? - he was shocked.

\- You heard me, daddy. You should punish your filthy little girl for bad behavior.

She didn't see him but she knows he smiled behind her.

  
\- Oh, really?  
He grabbed her by the hair and gently pulled.  
\- Like this, for example?  
She can't stand this no longer.  
Sansa began to masturbate itself, deftly stroking her clit with her fingers.  
She gasped when she felt the weight of his hand on hers. **Right there**.

\- Sweetling...let me do this. - he asked softly, at the same time as his lips kissed hers.

\- Oh, daddy...I'm on fire.  
\- I know baby, I know. And I can take care of you.

  
  She felt his searching hand between her legs. She giggled.  
\- Don't you even dare...  
But he smiled only, knowing she wasn't serious and continued his tricks, raping her sweet pussy with his fingers until she was...  
\- So wet. That's enough.  
He smirks, curling his fingers inside her, once again.  
\- Say you don't want it, Sansa.  
She tries to protest. Some tear forming in the corner of her blue eyes.  
\- But...but isn't true. I WANT IT.  
\- It's doesn't matter. Say it!  
\- Okay.  
He smiled coldly, his voice harsh.  
\- Do you want me to fuck you like a beast, Beauty?  
\- No. I don't.  
\- Really?  
\- NO. I DON'T WANT TO.  
\- Perfect. I love this sound from your lips, when you trying to protest.  
His hand roughly grope her breast through the material of her white dress.  
Unexpectly, he grab her by the waist and threw her on the murble floor.  
\- On your knees, littleone.  
She did what he wanted.  
Then Baelish unzipped his jeans in front of her face. Her cheeks flushed pink lightly.  
\- My cock in yours, the sweetest mouth on earth. How it sounds to you?  
\- Lovely, sir.  
And she growing hot as he murmured:  
\- Very well... - he said. - Suck me then.  
She look at him, smiling.  
And he repeated, this time louder.  
\- Suck me, my dear.  
His rough words sounds like a some order.  
\- With pleasure. - she responded, taking his wepping manhood into her mouth. Her still smiled lips closing on his hardness, shining from red lipstick...  
Sansa's hands on his buttocks.  
\- Oh God...- Baelish whispers as her lips wrapped tightly around his penis and her tongue slowly started to lick and suck the head of its. She licks him really slowly, searching tongue worked precisely, pleasing her lover.  
\- Your sweet skillful lips around me. All around my cock. This is what I call Heaven.  
But he didn't lose control, even now.  
\- Enough!  
Surprisely she didn't listen him.  
Instead, she attacked his penis by her tongue with fury. In the same time Sansa felt growing wetness between her legs.  
\- Don't behave like a dirty slut, miss Stark. I said stop it!  
\- But Petyr , it's too late. I'm your slut, truly be told. Simply the best.  
\- Stop it, right now!  
\- No! I don't want to stop. I'm going to suck you clean. To eat your cock, suck it to the last drop. Let me, love.  
Her eyes never left his.  
\- All right. Do what you want, Sweetling.  
She gasped happily and takes his penis into her mouth, once again. The girl began to lick his tip with dreamy smile on her face.  
\- Your cock tastes great. Just like a some lollipop. - she chuckled, making him even harder by her naughty words. - I love your taste. I really do.  
Her mouth are greedy. She bobbed on him like crazy, taking him almost to the edge. In a blinking, he pulled out of her mouth. Silent gasp echoed in the dark.  
\- Ready for my cock, Sansa...darling?  
\- Oh yes pappi, as always. I'm ready.  
\- Of course you are. My little girl. Always ready for your daddy.  
Sansa felt his lips barely touching her ear. Her heartbeat fasten.  
\- So...If you don't mind...  
He pulled his hand away and took her from behind, easily slipping his cock inside her hot core.  
\- Ahhhh, I love it!  
His painfully hard member slipping in and out of her with force.  
\- Don't move Sweetling, pretty please.  
Miss Stark ignored his wish, yelling and trembling. She was too happy with his cock raping her pussy.  
\- More! - she screams.  
His hands lingering over the curve of her silky buttocks. And Sansa pushed back, impaling herself on him even deeper and harder.  
\- It felt just too good for my peachy cunt. She love it!  
  
The brutal rhytm takes her breath away as his gungry dick started to ride her slick pussy even harder.  
\- You turn me on everytime, Sweetie. - he whispered gently in her ear, leaving slow little kisses on her neck.  
\- It's like a magic...Oh...this moment...- he chuckled.  
\- Which one? - she asked him silently, weak from the pleasure he gaved her.  
\- When those fresh pussy lips of yours, my beloved Redhead, kisses my cock all the time.  
\- I see. You know, you're are so sweet sometimes.- she giggled with ironic.  
\- Thank you. And now...  
He gasped, increasing his thrusts and rutting into her fiercely.  
\- Take me deeper, Sansa.  
Let me love you.  
Take me inside you and never let me go. I need it. I need you, Sweetling.  
He moved one of his hands from her waist to the small of her back, while the other hand teased her perfect breasts.  
\- Get up! - he commanded her.  
And then, Petyr backed her up against the wall, bracing himself with both hands as he thrusted into her again, fucking her so hard like a madman. Like a beast.  
His cock plugged her wet emptiness, penetrated her pussy even more brutally with every passing second, causing her to cry with pleasure.  
\- I know how much you love it. How much you need my sting in your sweet peach.  
\- Yesohyesyesohhh...you have damned right. I need it so much. Ohhhh! DO IT AGAIN PLEASE, PLUG MY CUNT WITH YOUR ROD, PLEASEGIVEMEMORE!

She yelled and rolled her eyes over and over, drawning into fantastic feeling.  
Seems like he felt the same.  
\- Oh God. This is so good, Sansa. And nothing could stop me from fucking you...I love it.

  
***


	18. Next Viper.

He left without saying goodbye.

  
**_He left behind me._ **

 

**_ _ **

  
On the kitchen table she found the slip of paper.  
And the white rose.

  
_**"Bussiness calls me. Be polite, Beauty."**_

  
Immediately she threw the rose away and crumpled the paper in her hand.  
**_Such a fucking hypocrite! Am I supposed to be polite? He is the one who behaves somewhat childishly. I revealed his petty sins and HE is offended._**  
**_VERY FUNNY._**

  
\-----------------------

  
2 weeks later...

 

She went to his room to water his favorite polypody.

  
**_You should wither! Just like your owner, you ugly greens._**

  
Sansa couldn't believe her eyes when she saw his Ipod on the bookshelf.

**_It's fucking miracle. Petyr forgot it!_ **

 

The girl covered her mouth. 

**_I curse like a sailor. All because of him._ **

  
She's going to check his messages. But unfortunately, looks like he was wary and deleted all of them...

  
**_Damn it!_**

  
She put the phone into her pocket. And miss Stark almost forgot about that.  
However, when she was in the shower the phone rang.  
Several times unless Sansa, judging that it was her own, wiped her hand in a towel and picked up:  
\- Yes?  
She was surprised that it was a woman's voice.  
A **_surprised_** woman's voice.  
\- Petyr, is that you?

  
**_What the hell?!_** \- Sansa thought.  
**_Sink or swim._**

  
\- No. It's just me. His girlfriend.  
The woman laughed maliciously.  
\- Are you blind or just stupid, chick? - she said.  
\- What do you mean?  
The laugh strikes her again.  
\- Oh, please...Don't live in a dream.  
I will send you something interesting.

  
_**MMS.** _

  
With shaking hands, Sansa watched in some horrified half-fascination half-disgusting, every one of them.

  


  
  
  


**_Next succumbed? Gosh, I hate him._** \- she thought.

\- See? He is not yours.  
\- Shut up, bitch!  
\- Ok, doll. I don't have too much time. Tell him that I miss him. My name is Jeyne. Jeyne Poole. Just tell him. Bye.

  
Sansa couldn't stand her.

  
**_Her confidence. Her stupid little laugh._**  
**_And that surly voice._**

  
She turned off the phone, hiding her face in hands.  
**_I'm done with you, Petyr. I promise you, bastard!_**  
\---------------------------------------------

***

  
She had to do it.  
She just had to.

  
_**It's just a curiosity.**_ \- she thought, trying to convince herself.  
When unexpectely Loras Tyrell has called, and suggested meeting up, she agreed without hesitation.

  
**_He's not four full years older than me._**  
There is something in that boy's look. Maybe his beauty made her shiver. There were so many reasons to refuse him, but...  
She can't refuse.  
**_All the more that he had sent a car with a chauffeur for my convenience._**  
**_Not good. I'm getting used to luxury._** \- she thought, smiling to herself and explained him by the phone that the address that she gave him belongs to her cousin.  
And she was looking forward to meeting Loras.  
Obviously, she didn't tell Petyr about it.  
No single word.  
She knew he wouldn't be happy because of her little tryst.

  
**_I don't care...Besides, he was still in some VERY IMPORTANT delegation._**  
**_He will never know about it._** \- she promised herself. - **_My personal revenge._**

  
But young Tyrell, her dreamy boy...He had destroyed her dream.  
She wasn't sure why that meeting disappointed her so much. It turned out that he just is worried about what has happened to her.  
"Why she escaped from home, from New York?"  
**_All the uncomfortable questions..._**  
That's surely not what she expected.  
Sansa calmed him, inventing the sad story of eldest, sick cousin whom she was supposed to be caring for.  
He apparently believed that.  
There wasn't even the shadow of a suspicion on his pretty face.  
The gesture charmed her. And she still was incredibly mad at Petyr.  
So when Loras tenderly kissed her cheek, she cannot resist the temptation. And Sansa took his face in her hands and kissed him strong.  
He didn't even look surprised by her kiss.  
\- Take care of yourself, littleone.  
And those are his words saying goodbye. He gives her a small present, too.  
Some old woman selling beautiful vintage scarves on street.  
Loras chose one of them and gave Sansa. With his the sweetest smile.  
**_"For the most beautiful."_**  
It was written on one of the corners of the material.  
The girl's heart trembling.  
**_It's a gift from Loras. If Petyr finds out...Oh no. He couldn't see this scarve._**  
**_It's too dangerous._**  
She was right.


	19. "Welcome home, Daddy". Part 1.

ONE DAY LATER.

  
Petyr Baelish returned the next day.

 

  
**_"Bastard! He didn't even say 'hello' to me..."_**

  
She heard the sound of water falling when he took a long shower.  
She noticed his suit thrown carelessly on the railing.

  
**_"Such a mess."_**

  
It's strange.

**_"Petyr never does that."_ **

  
She used to his pedantic nature. This personality trait suits him well.

**_So what is wrong with him?_ **

Sansa can't figure out.  
Baelish changed his clothes on. Now she saw that he was wearing blue jeans and a purple sweater.

 

 

\- Tired?  
\- Not anymore.  
\- Nice sweater.  
\- Thanks.

  
She was testing him by her unsual reticence. And he responded in the same way. For sure he was too formal and not without some reason. Something is wrong.  
\- Talking about a clothes...Sweetling, your look could kill. But that skirt is...  
\- Yes?  
\- That skirt is lovely but inappropiate.  
\- May I ask you why?  
He chuckled softly.  
\- In my opinion it's definitely too short, Sansa. The fabric barely covers your body. I can see..  
\- What?  
\- Your sweet arse, my littleone.  
Suddenly he grabbed the girl and cupped her ass check.  
\- Oh, no. It was so sexist.  
\- Don't be a baby. And by the way...Sansa...where have you been all fucking yesterday?

  
His teeth clenched in tense.  
She could feel his breath on the crock of her neck.  
\- Nowhere.  
\- And with no one, I suppose.  
She try to turn around but his grip is stronger.  
\- Get off my back, Petyr! What's wrong with you?  
\- Nothing. I just heard quite disturbing rumors, Sweet.  
\- Rumors? What kind?  
\- You reportedly have got a new boyfriend.

  
Sansa's laughter died in her throat.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Don't make me to repeat it. It's hurts me too much.  
\- Petyr, be serious. I have only one boyfriend and you know him pretty well. You look at him in the fucking mirror every day!  
\- Are you sure?  
\- I do.

  
He shakes his head, smiling.  
\- Such a terrible lie, sweety. You must be honest with me. Always. You cannot even imagine how much it's important for both of us. I need you badly by my side. And you need me. 

\- Wait the minute...

\- Please. Don't change the subject.

It was too late. 

She could smell something familiar. The air was fresh from...  
\- Lemon cakes?  
Sansa forgets about everything in one second.  
\- Not this time, Sweetling.  
But still. This is for you.

  
His smile was charming.  
\- A small gift. I hope you liked.  
\- Let's see...  
She took an exclusive box from him and opened.  
\- NO WAY! Petyr, it's it's...I can't even...oh God...Eau d' Hadrien from Annick Goutal's!! 1500$ for a flacon...I was dreaming about those perfume. It's too much, baby. Thank you, thank you!  
\- I'm very glad you enjoyed it.

  
He tenderly touched her lip.

\- By the way...Sweetling, could you tell me what the hell is this?

  
The blood turned like ice in her veins when he asked her in the most gently way:  
\- And where did you get that?  
\- I don't know what are you talking about.  
\- So what is wrapped around your wrist, darling?  
\- Nothing.

  
She replied, instinctively hiding her trembling hands under the table.  
\- Show me your wrist.  
\- For what?  
\- SHOW ME. - he commanded.  
Petyr scared her so much that she can't endure anymore. Obediently she put both hands on the table. Really slowly.  
\- Do you see now? There is nothing here.

  
She replied with sure face, desperately trying to cover her little sin with heel of her shoe. But unfortunately he was faster than she was and quickly picked up the material.  
Holding it nearly against her nose, he hissed:  
\- I'm asking you once again, Sansa. Where did you get that?  
She closed her eyes.  
\- Explain yourself! Only if you can.  
\- No mystery, Petyr. I bought it myself. End of story.

  
She inhaled deeply, continuing.  
\- Pretty, isn't it?  
\- I thought that you had enough of pretty things. It means I was wrong.

  
His thumb caressed her pink cheek as he gazed at her and spoke impacably.  
\- Where you bought this...thing?  
\- On the internet.  
His eyes never left hers.  
\- Right. On the internet, as you say...  
Petyr blinked. Twice.  
\- Please, love. Don't lie to me. And especially, not like that. Don't lie to me straight in the eyes. I cannot stand this! I just can't.

  
His voice became harsh and low.  
\- Roll off that damned handkerchief.  
She immidiately did it what he asked for.  
\- Well well. What we have here? "For the Most Beautiful". And you are telling me that you bought it yourself? Even you, Sansa...you can't be so vain...Do you think I am an idiot? Who gave you the fucking handkerchief? Answer me.  
Petyr studied her face carefully.  
\- The other exemplars has been bought, I swear to you.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
\- Of course, Sweety...

Baelish slowly caressed his still dark hair. Still dark, but she noticed Petyr's greying temples.  
The man looks georgeus, anyway.  
\- Just one last thing...Could you tell me THIS STORY? In details, pretty please.  
He threw something across the table.

  
Some photos.

  
**_"Please no."_** \- Sansa thought in panic.  
\- What was it...Lovers quarrel?  
He laughed silently. And she knows his reaction is bluffing.

  
\- My confidential man made them. You know, Dontos loves his job. And he's talented papparazzi. Great photos, don't you think?  
She gasped loudly. Then Baelish began to clap. 

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

  
\- And Oscar goes to...Sansa Stark! Cheers for the winner! You are wonderful actress, I have to admit.

\- Please, stop it. - she said.

 

 

 

Baelish's grimace grew bigger.

\- It was just a kiss, Petyr. - she swears. - Just one kiss. And nothing more.

He repeated her words like an echo.

\- Just one kiss. Right...

  
He stopped momentarily, took a deep breath and then continued.  
\- He is such a nice guy, isn't he? That pretty boy...what is his name...Let me quess. Aha!

LORAS.

His grandmother is a very friendly woman.

She moved deeper into a chair.  
\- Does he is your type? No doubt. Tall. Handsome. Charming. And young. How could you resist? It was impossible.  
She felt that she was holding her breath.  
\- This is not what you think, Petyr.  
\- Oh, really?

  
Baelish moved towards her. His face so close, only few inches...  
\- He touched you. He kissed you. 

You should be more careful, sweetling.

She blushed when he talks to her like that. And despite this, miss Stark was sick and tired of these accusations.

\- And you have no right to stalk me!

  
FUCKING STALKER.

  
Unexpectely for the girl, he chuckled softly.  
\- Oh. Sansa, you know me. I don't care about the rules. I'm doing it my way.  
\- Error. Wrong answer. Try again.  
\- Darling I...  
\- Why do you stalk me, Petyr?  
\- I'm just checking what my princess is doing when she left the castle during my absence.

  
Slowly she took a photo to the hand. The girl sighed, unintentionally touching her lips. In the photo she could see perfectly like Loras Tyrell kisses her.

Or she kisses him, truly be told.  
Suddenly Petyr knocked the photo from her hands, asking feverly:  
\- Baby why? Just tell me why? - he repeated his question with anger.  
\- I...I wasn't thinking...  
\- Sansa please. Don't give a shit to me!  
She knows that he's rapidly losing control of himself.  
\- C'mon. Hit me if you want.  
He looked at her wild.  
\- Are you crazy? I don't want to hit you.  
\- Such a relief!  
\- But still. You have to be punished, love.  
He added with strange, husky voice. She felt some fear in her stomach.  
\- Because you cheat me all the time.  
Miss Stark protested.  
\- No, is not true, I do not...I swear!  
\- And I said: stop laying to me.  
He grabbed her and threw over his shoulder. It seems like Petyr was stronger than he looks.  
She started to cry out.

  
\- PUT ME DOWN! Petyr please, don't...

  
But he didn't. Instead, he carried her into the bedroom and threw down on the bed like a porcelain doll.  
\- It's time to learn your lesson, littleone. Your behavior is wrong. You put us in great danger. Now the whole Tyrell's family knows well about you. They knows where you are! And if they knows...We are lost. Even better...We are dead!

  
He breathed heavily.  
\- I was very careful but you ruined everything by your stupid date! This is not acceptable, do you hear me? I'm not going to buy the fucking tumb for you, Sansa!  
She nervously bit her lips. She wanted to cry and almost immediately felt the tears under her eyelids.  
\- I didn't want it.  
\- Now it's too late. I'm angry. 

Petyr reached around to the zipper on her skirt. With practiced fingers he deftly unzipped her, pressing a trail of soft kisses on her bare skin.  
Sansa gasped as his face buried between her legs.  
\- But...at the same time I realized that how much I'm addicted to you, miss Stark. If I lost you, my precious, then I'd go crazy.  
Does it good for me, how do you think?

As he took her nub into his mouth, sucking gently, the girl's moans get louder and louder.  
\- I...I really don't know....ah...  
\- And I know. You're my drug. They say any addiction is bad. What if you and me together is all wrong? - he asked, licking her all the while.  
\- Don't even say that...  
Suddenly he pulled himself up to her and strongly grabbed by the chin.  
\- I'm not lying. I don't need this. I don't need any bloody weakness in my life. I told you once.

I never wanted to be weak. Weak for love. Go through it once again. And you didn't give me any choice, Sweetling. Have you ever seen such cruelty?

I'm weak for you Sansa.

  
And it's hurts so much. I can't even...

Unexpectedly she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

\- I'm going to share your pain, Petyr.  
Sansa struggled herself to free from his arms.  
\- But not today.  
He smiled slowly.  
\- We will see, love.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10 000 hits??! omg...THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS <33


	20. Welcome Home, Daddy - part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I must to warn you guys, this chapter is really fucked-up. You know, Petyr's issues.

He caresses and gently kisses the top of her hand, his eyes begging:  
\- Sansa, please.

Still, her answer is...  
\- NO. I say no. You don't understand? I can repeat it, if you like.  
She was upset, too.  
\- No. No. No. Like I said fucking few times before, NO. I'm not in the mood. Forget it.  
\- But...- seeing her face that betrayed her dissatisfaction, he grabbed her strong by the wrists. His fingers wrapping tightly around them. - Such a fool of me. It's obvious. You betrayed me, crushing in that Tyrell's boy, right?

  
She snorted disrespectfully.  
\- Are you crazy, I never..  
\- Liar! You have something for him.  
Unexpectely, dhe felt his weight on her trembling body. Petyr wasn't heavy, not at all. But still, she wasn't able to move even if she tried her hardest. He trapped Sansa, crushed her against him.  
\- Can you deny? Can you?  
There was some sharpness in his tone.  
\- Get off me! - she begged poorly. His sinister smile deprived her of her illusions.  
\- Oh, sweet...no chance.  
He deftly parted her legs, settling up between them.  
\- You betrayed me, Miss Stark. Do you know what I could do with you now?  
He whispers feverly through clenched teeth, and kissing her left ear.  
\- I quess I would know, Petyr.  
The fire burning in his eyes incessantly.  
\- Now Sweetling...scream if you want. As loud as you can. I don't even care for a secund.  
Petyr said and ripped her underwear off. A moment later he caressed her stomach very slowly as he began to kiss her belly button, moving lower and lower.  
\- Are you meeting them, hah? The others pretty boys...I know about Loras Tyrell. Who else, Sansa? TELL ME - he demanded.

  
\- No one else, I swear to you! - she assured Baelish. - It was just once! One little kiss.  
\- But you wanted to kiss him! - he replied angrily. - You sneaky, little witch...Don't even dare do that again, understood? I won't let you.  
Fuck! - he cursed and paused for a breath. His gaze darken and then he started talking again.  
\- Your mother toyed with my heart, with me for half of my life. Never again, you hear me? - he whispered angrily and with sorrow. - Or...are you just like your mother, Sansa?  
She realized he's losing self-control.  
His wall, Petyr's mask is falling to pieces.

  
\- Sansa. You are only mine and no one alse. Nobody alse can have you, is that perfectly clear?  
She barely breathed:  
\- Yes, it is. Forgive me.  
\- Oh, I will. But first, love...my bad bad girl...It's time for your punishment.  
His lips roughly crashed against her.  
\- Can we make a deal? To forgive each other?  
But then Sansa's lips echoed his previous words.  
\- PUNISHMENT?  
She can't believed her own ears.  
\- Punishment for me? Such a fucking hypocryte!  
He was quite schocked when she hit him in the face.  
\- Au! - he said, smiling. - It almost hurt.  
\- Good.  
And she suprised him once again when withthe same hand she started rubbing his already pink cheek.  
\- I'm sorry. But you deserved it.  
Blame yourself.  
\- Why? - he asked quite innocently.  
\- Because you broke my heart over and over again, Petyr.  
You do this all the time! - she paused. - Fucking all those bitches...  
\- A long time ago...- he started, trying to be playfull but with no success...  
-....in a galaxy far...I know it! - then she finished for him. - Stop being like that Mr. Bae, I'm serious.  
Her reply was full of hidden anger.  
\- Don't deny. You fucked all of them and still have an audicity to being mad on me for one, stupid kiss.  
She pointed her finger at him.

  
\- ONE KISS!  
Slowly, he nods his head.

 

 

  
\- You're right, Sweetling. It's not fair. We men just love to forget about our own sins. Strange and childish habit.  
He looked unfamiliar when he apologized.  
\- I'm fucking son of bitch. Sorry bout that.  
She was really happy with her sudden dicover...  
\- Oh, you are jealous!  
He can't deny it.  
\- OK. Maybe it's true. I'm jealous, yes. Forgive me, love.  
He gazed at her provocatively with sparkles in his green-grey eyes...  
\- Luckily, I will compensate you for my mistake.  
\- How?  
In respond, his mouth quickly covered her nub once again, sucking its harder than before and greedily tasting her pussy juices.  
His ferocity makes Sansa's whole body trembling. He increased the effect, whispering softly:  
\- Oh my...the sweetes pussy I've ever taste...  
She loves his sexy voice so hard. Especially with dirty talk.  
\- And how many of them have you eaten? - she got more humour.  
\- Excuse me? - He propably didn't heard her, being to busy at this moment.  
\- You know, sir...Pussies to compare.  
He rolled his eyes slowly.  
\- This is one thing you really don't want to know, sweetling.  
\- Shut up, you pervert!  
She tried to throw the pillow at him but missed.  
He burst out laughing.  
\- Try better.  
Suddenly, his tongue applied more pressure to her little pearl, making her scream. He waited untill her pulse slow down. Sansa gasped.  
\- You got me...  
He started to work her nub little harder. The girl moaned and squirmed over and over as his mouth eaten her pussy in no hurry, with delight.  
Meanwhile, his whisper filled up her brain...  
\- We are two sides of the same moon. I'm the darkness but you are my starlight.  
His voice began to break.  
\- Promise me, Sansa.  
Promise you will never leave me. And even if you do...you must always come back. Promise me this, sweetling. - he insisted with passion.  
Obviously, Sansa surrendered herself to him, being pleased by his sexual activity.  
And she is getting wet just thinking about him. About his hard cock between her shaking legs.  
He inside her.  
Inside her soaking cunt, pulsating with need and desperately begging for his hardness.  
She truly wants to ride him senseless.  
\- Ohoh...do it again and again and again...- another lick of his tongue take her higher.  
She really need to fuck him right here, right now.  
Feeling her own warm moisture on the skin of her thights she gasped in unision. Her cheeks burn red as red rose.

  
**"It's always the same with him".**

  
It's even beyond her control.

  
**"Damnit!"**

  
But anyway, she won't to show him her true feelings.

  
**"This battle he can't win."**

  
And Sansa must lie to him.  
\- Petyr, we shouldn't...please no.  
He immidiately stopped.  
\- You destroy me.  
Just try to understand and reconcile with it . -she added quickly. - I don't want you anymore.  
He smiled sadly.  
\- Such a lie, lie, lie...  
His minty breath raised goosefles on her unprotected, bare skin.  
She felt exactly the same as the tip of his tongue touched the folds of her ears.  
\- ...my Littlone...  
Then he kissed her earlobe.  
She was on fire even before he put his cold hand on her clit in the most pleasurable way.  
\- If you really don't want me why your sweet pussy is getting so wet under my touch, hm? Explain.  
He asked, making lovely little circles around her throbbing nub. But she barely heard his words.  
\- Sweetling, did you change your mind maybe?  
Moaning softly, she wiggled in pleasure undernath him, dying for his searching, mercilessly fingers...  
\- Yes...yes...- she repeated endless.  
\- Keep going, and repeat please. - he loved this sweet sound of her begging so much.  
\- Oh yes, please...do it again...Loras.  
Baelish can't believed.  
\- WAIT WHAT?!

  
She burst out laughing, opening her eyes in the same time.  
\- I got you! If you could see your face. Hahahah.  
\- It wasn't funny, love. Not at all.  
\- Of course it was.  
\- Yeah right...And this is funny too?  
Before she could react Sansa felt his fingers probing her pussy lips mercilessly.  
\- Oh God... It's not fair. - she was trembling in delight.  
"I'm getting wet just thinking about him fucking me." - she thoughts.  
"The worst of all, I' can't help it."  
When one of his fingers plunged her in, Sansa gasped softly, instinctively trying to clench her pussy muscles around this intrusion.  
\- See? You're so greedy, hunnie. Seems like your cunt is ready for some fingerfucking.  
Her breath quickened. But then he stopped.  
\- Wait the minute, love.  
She protested.  
\- Where are you going?  
He grinned mysteriously.  
\- Patience. I'll be back.

  
After a minute Petyr came back holding ice cubes in one hand.  
He covered them with the other one.  
\- I think you will get to like that...  
He opened her with his fingers once more and pushed an inch inside.  
\- Do you feel it? The cold in you...like this coldness in my fucking heart...  
She moaned, arching her back.  
\- I hope it gives you pleasure, Sweetling.  
She purred in response.  
\- Mhmmm.  
\- You want to be reap apart by my cock, don't you?  
Dread and excitment filling her veins as he spoke. And his harsh words ringing in her ears, leaving her breathless.  
\- Yes, please. - she answered him honestly. Too quietly, in his opinion.  
\- Yes what? Speak louder!  
\- I want your cock. Reap me apart within, pretty please.  
\- Louder!  
\- I beg you for it! I beg for you cock! - she almost screamed and bit her lips painfully.  
But he was smiling slowly. That smile gives her courage.  
\- Reap my cunt apart with your sweet cock, Daddy. I want it. I always want you so badly. Please please, just do it. Take what is yours.

  
Baelish smirks devilishly pleased and added his second finger. Sansa gasped even louder, wiggling her arse. Her cunt started soaking his hand.  
\- Oh yes, let me. See? As you said, you want it, Littleone.  
"He is right. I'm lost!"  
This damned sexual tension between them grew unbearable.  
\- Do it, love. I let you.  
He lowered his tone.  
\- So turn around, my dear.  
She did as he commanded her. The sound of the zipper seemed to excite her even more.  
\- Relax, I don't want to hurt you.  
\- I know that.  
Her face is pressing down into the mattress. Her waiting ass in the air.  
Sansa almost screaming in frustration, feeling as he eased his finger farther inside her pussy.  
\- Ohhhh...- she whimpers happily. It's felt so good as his fingers went further and further to the hilt.  
\- It's true. You really cannot wait any longer, right?  
By the next few minutes her wet cunt swallows those flexy unpatienced intruders with easy. Sansa moaned in pleasure, loving this incredible feeling as his digits stretching her pussy so nicely...and mercilessly.  
\- I can feel it. Your pussy is ready on me, Sansa. - he stated with mock smile.  
\- And I am ready, too. Go deeper, love. Deeper in me. Fuck me with your fingers, I love it so much...yes, yes...  
Or give me something else. Something longer, harder, please, please. Give me your hard cock, Daddy.  
\- No. Not "Daddy".

  
But she didn't listen him, being horny to the limits...  
\- I want to ride you, understood?  
Then he grabbed her by the chin and claimed her mouth with his.

  
**"I want your darkness, Petyr."**

  
She felt his internal anguish through the kiss.  
\- Say it.  
\- What?  
\- Call me...- he made strange pause in the middle of the sentence -... father.  
Miss Stark froze to the spot.

  
\- I beg you pardon? - She asked.  
\- Do as I say. Call me father.  
She can't believed.  
\- Are you crazy? Your are not him.  
He rolled his eyes. Too slowly. She knew what it means.  
"It's a silent warning."  
\- And who cares? Just say it.  
\- I don't know. This is really weird and fucked-up I suppose. Does calling you "Daddy" isn't good enough?  
\- No!  
\- I can call you" Daddy" anytime you want. But father? This sounds wrong.  
She replied slowly, selecting her words.  
\- Your aren't my father.

  
He kissed her in the forehead.  
\- Of course I'm not. Ned was... But we can easily pretend, sweetling...  
And then she felt the touch of the head of his ready cock between her pussy lips. She realized he is rubbing it against her rosebud to making his cock nice and wet for her.  
\- Yes, oh yess, father. Now please, fuck me with you lovely cock. I'm waiting.  
Sansa wiggled her ass unpatiently.  
\- You love being taken by me, don't you?  
He keep teasing her cruelly.  
\- Ohplease, push it in me...  
Petyr unexpectedly hung her legs over his shoulders and went further, pushing his cock into her pussy in one swift motion and all of his shaft slid in easily, because of her incredible slickness inside.  
\- So nice...- he gasped.  
She took his middlefinger into her mouth, licking it greedily.

  
\- Welcome home, Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> I'm truly sorry for my bad english, english is my third language, but i hope you enjoyed anyway. Comments are appreciated, of course ;).


End file.
